Yu-gi-oh Arc V Tag Force Special
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: Maybe some of you wondering why we always Seeing the same NPC in every Tag Force game. This fic will Explain it. Follow Konami as 8th Barian Emperor. (Follow Ryoga Storyline in Tag Force Special) Maybe A bit AU. Disclaimer: Not owning Yu-Gi-Oh! except Konami and Kazuki takahashi and also the image use to this fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't know why I'm doing this. Maybe just bored. Now I present you Yu-gi-oh! Arc v Tag force special.**_

 _ **Thank you too Donjusticia for proofreading my work. Check this guys out, he/she is awesome.**_

" **Place and signature card and move** "  
" _ **Author rambling**_ "  
"(Gesture and expression)"  
" _Thought_ "

* * *

 **Barian world**

It's been more than century since the defeat of Don Thousand. Yuma is back on earth, happily living his life, and Astral is back in the Astral world. And then of course, there's me, the 7th Barian Emperor… well technically I am the 8th one, but that's only because I had to replace that bast** Vector.

Maybe some of you are asking, "who am I?" Well… my name is Hakuryuu Konami, the 7th Barian Emperor.

 **Throne Room**

As always, Nasch, or as he is known on earth, Ryoga Kamishiro or Shark, is writing something in his desk. It could be anything from a special request or complaint. He is the King of the whole Barian World after all, so paperwork is pretty much his job 24/7.

It looks like he didn't sense my presence, so I might as well start a conversation.

Konami: (Nonchalantly) Yo! Ryouga, still doing boring stuff again? Come on. Sometimes you've got to get some refreshing air, have a duel with me once in a while, something to relax yourself.

Ryoga: (Wearily rubs his forehead.) Oh? Konami? I'm afraid I cannot. I still have quite a bit to do, and if I don't get it done now, it will only pile up.

Konami: Whatever. (shrugs before grinning) I have some news for you.

Ryoga: (Curious) Is that so? What news then? Is it involving the other worlds?

Konami: (Nods head, looking serious) Recently I sensed some unknown force just past our world. I assume it's another world that we haven't yet explored. I'm just needing to know what you want us to do about it.

Ryoga: Hooh? That's interesting. I just remembered that our world can encounter other dimensions every 365 years.

Konami: That's ridiculously long! You know what, I will mark it with my Gate spell so we can visit that world. Who knows? Maybe we could find some allies in there… or better yet… a descent opponent for once. (Clenches fist with excitement) So what do you says Ryoga? Can you permit me to leave?

Ryoga: Emm…Maybe its necessary to send some recon troops in there. But you don't need to go there all by yourself! You're a Barian Emperor! We can just send some of our spies to see if that world is a threat or not.

Konami: (Smiles) Don't worry, I am Barian Emperor of Border. I can travel through dimensions easily. It's not like I neglect my duty. Isn't it my duty to ensure the safety of the Barian World from any otherworldly threat?

Ryoga: (looking concerned) You really want to leave then? Well. It's not like I can stop you once you've made up your mind. But why do you wish to leave? You're famous here. You're loved by citizen as the friendliest of Barian Emperors, and kids love you like you're their own big brother.

Konami: Oh come on, you sound like I'm quitting my duties or something. It's not like I'm not coming back again. I love being here, but when there are still worlds to explore, I can't help but get excited. (Grins even wider.)

Ryoga: (Sigh) Rio and the other Barian Emperors are still working. Maybe you should visit them first before departing?

Konami: So… you're allowing me to go, right? (Ryoga nods his head.) That's great! and don't worry, Emperor, I will say good bye to them.

Ryoga: But first I must ask… are you going alone? You should bring some of my recon troops to aid you.

Konami: No, no need. I will go with my friends to get there. Don't worry they are all reliable, and you know it.

Ryoga: You mean your friends from earth? Well… (shrugs shoulders) I suppose I trust them as much as you trust them. They've helped me when I've been in need.

So as you can see, I am Barian Emperor of Border. My duty is to ensure no threat come from otherworldly beings. I have power to sense anything that tries to trespass or even touch the barriers that engulf the entire Barian World.

But I also have the power to open mystic gates for traveling between dimensions. I usually use this power to visit Yuma or Astral.

I leave the Throne room and head to my headquarters. In there, I meet my friends, Jaime and KENYoU.

* * *

 **Headquarter**

Jaime and KENYoU are sitting on the bench near the gate to the headquarters. When they see me, they approach me like stereotype thugs hunting down their prey.

Jaime: Yo Konami, I am searching you like Tracking dog! Now you need to face me again in duel, cuz I am going to humiliate you like sh**. (Prepares his old Duel disk *Similar to Yuma*) So? Where's yours?

Even with this attitude, he is not a thug anymore. He is just a former thug who I beat back in earth during the 5 D's timeline. KENYoU is his underling, but he is much calmer than Jaime.

Konami: Nah. Pass. We will have a brief meeting. KENYoU, can you inform everyone that we will meet at the Headquarters in 30 minutes? Just use your talent, okay.

KENYoU: Roger that.

Jaime: (Advances on Konami) What!? You turn me down? What? Did you become puss* cuz ur famous now? To hell with a brief meeting! Where is your gut?

Konami: Oh come on Jaime! It's like you challenge me to a duel every time we meet. I just need to go to the meeting room first.

I leave them both without cares. Even though Jaime is like your everyday thug, he is tolerant on the inside. He just doesn't show it.

Jaime: (Face gets angry) Oh fine! I'll just help KENYoU do your request then. At least it can kill my time

* * *

both of them leave.

Maybe some of you are asking what we do at our headquarters. Well… I like to think of it as a type of Barian Airport where Barians go to book a flight to another world. Of course… there are some security things we take care of. Before anyone leaves, we put a special device in their duel disk to ensure they don't do something illegal. If they do, the device forces them to come back home by teleporting them right away.

By the way, a girl named Wisteria is the one who controls the devices and watches over the citizens who try to do anything funny in other worlds.

Our Headquarters look like a medieval castle with three floors. The meeting room is on the 3rd floor. The furniture in this room is surprisingly just like your typical modern meeting room. There are 16 swivel chairs, and a big round table surrounded by said chairs. There is also a rack of books here containing important Barian documents and records.

Finally, most has come. All of them, except the kids, wear black business outfits with a white shirt and red tie inside. The Females wear a short black skirt while the males wear long black pants, including Jaime and KENYoU.

Jaime: (Smiles smugly.) We finished gathering everyone. So… what chu' want? If this is involving breaking legs, than count me in!

Jaime is in charge of taking care of requests that involve capturing someone through brute force. When Ryoga needs a particularly nasty villain in the Barian world imprisoned, Jaime is the first person he calls. He is known as "Raging Emperor" by some citizens due to his nature. Even though his office is in the headquarters, he is rarely seen there because of all the field work he does with KENYoU.

Kami: (Glares at Jaime) Will you stop it with that stupid joke!? The only thing worse than your barbaric behavior is that stupid face of yours.

Kami works as a receptionist. She handles all the talking, especially when Barian royalty is invoved. Citizen that want to take a vacation, including Barian Emperors, go through her. She with her fellow Barian, Cherry, when handling customer. Kami and Cherry are usually pretty cool with each other, but Cherry has the unfortunate tendency to sleep on the job, which really gets on Kami's nerves.

Jaime: What? You want some piece of me Papa girl? I aint hold back even if it's you! (Boy… if glares could kill, Kami would be dead by now.)

Kami: I'm not scared. You're not even worthy to look at a noble like me. (She throws back her head and laughs at Jaime like he's an insignificant insect.)

Moses: (Grins mockingly at the two.) Stop it you two. Be more mature! You're both behaving like spoiled children.

Like a lot of the kids that inhabit the headquarters, Moses doesn't have an official job. But despite his childish appearance and behavior, he is actually the same age as me and everyone in this room. For that matter… the ones we call kids are pretty much the same age as us. I guess if you live for several thousand years, a ten or twenty years age difference becomes pretty insignificant since all of us is not human.

Kami ignored Moses, But Jaime did not.

Jaime: (Explodes with rage.) The hell did you say Worm sh**? Isn't you the child here? Fu** off!

Moses: (Folds his arms like he doesn't even care.) At least I'm more mature, Just shut up and let's get started.

Jaime: Why you little!

Konami: That's enough Jaime, Restraint your temper. We will begin. (Jaime glares back at me, but I don't back off until he does.)

Jaime: (Calms down.) Tch… It's not over yet kid

Jaime still has a massive temper, even if he is not a thug anymore. It still takes a lot of effort for him to restrain his anger.

Alice: (Claps her hands while smiling with pure joy.) Yay! Moses-nii-chan save the day again from evil meanie!

Alice doesn't do anything specific. Her cheerful attitude and adorableness always makes everyone smile. Except Jaime who is practically immune to cuteness.

Jaime notices her outbursts and glares at her. She quiets down pretty quickly under his gaze. I tell you what… Jaime must have the most dangerous glare in the entire Barian World… maybe even in the entire universe!

Wisteria: (Smiles seductively at Konami) I hope it's something urgent Konami-kun. I'm still in the middle of my show right now. Or do you want some punishment from me.

She has 2 jobs. One is overseeing citizens that go on a vacation to other worlds, while the other is being an International Actress. It's always been her dream to become a famous Actress and be called the Supreme Empress, even if she doesn't really have anything to do with Ryoga.

Bright: (Fixing her goggles) I think it's really an urgent matter, Wisteria-san, because I don't recall any other meetings scheduled for today.

Bright is in charge of our budget with Yayoi. Her computation abilities make her one of the best Barians for the job, but sometimes she can overthink things. Fortunately, Yayoi's an even greater mathematician than Bright, so she's been making great progress under Yayoi's tutelage.

Cheery: (Yawning) Are we having a sleepover? 'Cause I want to sleep like… now. (Dozes off.)

Sara: O-oi! Cheery-san, we are in the middle of a meeting (Sweat drops from her face as she tries to wake her up.)

Sara's a pretty normal blonde girl just by looks, but she have remarkable talent. She loves plants and is in charge of cultivating them in the Barian gardens. Her talent for growing all kinds of flora from this and other worlds makes her one of the few kids with an official job.

Emma: (Leans to the girl sitting next to her.) Onee-chan I…want to…go…to toilet

Emma doesn't really work. She hangs out with Reyna in the Headquarters and plays with her when she can. They get along pretty well because they have the same personality.

Reyna: (Monotone voice.) Quick.

Emma complies by running away.

Reyna is our Intel girl. Her talent enables her to be nearly omnipresent. You can be minding your own business in a completely empty room, when suddenly, Reyna is breathing down your neck, looking at you as if she caught you red-handed. The only one who doesn't seem to be bothered by this power is Emma. Because Emma always pay her surrounding with extreme detail.

Rayna: Since were off topic anyway… could we talk about that karaoke room Emma and I requested? (There are stars in her eyes as she struggles to contain her excitement.)

Yes… this girl is our main guide. She and Tasha assist clients as they depart through the portals, make sure each customer has the emergency teleportation device installed inside their duel disk in case they attempt something illegal. Only a few Barians actually travel to other worlds and only five people can leave through the portal at one time, so She and Tasha usually have a lot of spare time on their hands, even if we assign them to do some reception work.

Yayoi: (Glares at Rayna with a stern expression.) Why do we need a Karaoke room? There is no point in making one if it can't help us make any money.

Rayna: (Pouting) Aww…why does it always have to be about money? Don't you ever have any fun Yayoi-san?

Yayoi: (Smirking.) Heh! There is no fun without money. You can't do anything without that magic paper.

Rayna: (A bit pissed) But money can't buy love!

Yayoi: (Smirking) Who needs love when you can just hire a guy to become your boyfriend?

Rayna: (Voice gets louder) That's not true love!

Yayoi: Who cares 'bout your 'pinion anyway. I'm not interested in guys anyway. (say Yayoi, shrugging it off.)

Rayna: Then…That can't be! (Eyes and mouth gape open with disbelief and shock.) Are you-?

There is an awkward silence. But Yayoi knows what she's gonna say so she interrupts it immediately.

Yayoi: (Faint blush) No! its not what you think! I mean… not yet. Not…not at all!

Rayna: Reeeally? (with an amused grin.)

It's rare to see her blush. That's why Rayna finds it funny when she blushes like that. She is more feminine that way.

* * *

The door begins to open, and the last remaining members of our group walk in. Nataly, Lara, and Tasha.

Nataly: (Raises her hand with cheerful attitude.) Yoo Hoo~ I'am back~ is there something fun going on? It's rare to have an urgent meeting.

Nataly is in charge of cleaning the headquarters. I once recommended that she not work alone and maybe hire some more staff to do the cleaning since this Headquarter is too big for one person. But she insists that it's fun for her. Well… I guess I can't complain. We don't know how she does it, but somehow, in just a very short time every day, she manages to clean and polish the entire Headquarters all by herself.

She also does the cooking with the other staff. She loves to cook, but sometimes she ruins the meal when she adds way too many spices to the recipe. Don't ask what it her last dish tasted like… I do NOT want to remember! And that's the story of how we assigned someone to be her cooking partner.

All these people are just a small sample of the people I get to work with. There are many others I have hired from the Barian World.

Lara: (Bows like a maid.) Emm….Excuse us, how can I help you Konami-san?

Lara, like most of the other kids, doesn't have a real job. She often visits the orphanage in town. She cherishes her own family, and has volunteered herself to be a caretaker in the orphanage.

Even though the other caretakers had some reservations accepting a kid like her as a caretaker, everyone accepted her when they learned that Lara was one of the Barian Emperors of Border comrades. It meant that despite her appearance, Lara was much older than any of those caretakers, who were mostly middle aged.

KENYoU: (Rubbing his forehead) We should just start it now Konami. All this rambling is giving me a headache.

Tasha: (Sits down in her own chair) He is right Konami, let's start right a way. I just hope this meeting's not about chores. (She adds under her breath.)

Konami: All right. First thing first (take a deep breath) Kami hold your pride. And Moses thank you for calming them both, Jaime don't scare her like that, and as for Wisteria, yes, it's an urgent matter and… please hold off on your punishment. Thank you for pointing it out Bright, and Sara, use this (hands her some onion.) No, we're not discussing building a Karaoke room Rayna, and Lara, I know you must be busy with your work as caretaker, but thank you for coming. In fact, to all of you, thank you for coming.

Everyone nods except for Sara who still has to wake Cherry up and later make it up to the little kid since Cherry hates the smell of onions.

Cherry: Wha- o- what? Is it morning already? (She says with sleepy eyes)

Kami: (Irritated) It's afternoon you slacker!

Konami: All right let's begin. Is there someone missing?

The door openes again, revealing Emma who went to the toilet before. Rushing over to the table, she picks her own empty chair and sits in it.

I make a quick count, but the numbers are still a bit off. There should be more people here. Emm….Ah yes! Why didn't I realize it sooner. It's her beside Emma. Reyna, jeez… she is hard to find even though she always sits in that chair every meeting. Better not tell her or she'll get upset… not overtly like Jaime, but it will still be unpleasant for everyone.

Konami: All right. I have an announcement to make (Everyone sits silently and looks up at me.) We are closing Barian Emperor of Border headquarters for an unknown period of time. (with stern voice)

Everyone's shocked. Some of them look so devastated that I can hardly look them in the eyes.

Jaime: What!? You say what!? Nuh uh… the hell is happening. Did we go bankrupt or something? (Jaime is definately the most shocked out of all of them, by the way.)

Everyone begins bombarding me with questions.

Konami: Okay, calm down. We are not bankrupt. We have an order from the Supreme Barian Emperor. (I begin to grin.) We are gonna depart to a new adventure in another new dimension!

Of course, everyone's jaw drops, except Reyna, who is still as unemotional as a statue and Cherry, who is pretty much sleeping again.

Jaime: Really!? Count me in dude. No, you must let me in or I'll kick your as* (grins.)

KENYoU: That's interesting Konami. I will join too. (A bit excited.)

Kami: Oh really? Then I'll go with you. You should be grateful (she says with a noble-like attitude.)

Yayoi: (Grinning) Heh! More business then? Maybe we can make some money there.

Rayna: (Squealing) Woo hoo~ Maybe I can become Idol in there too. When do we depart? (She says with an excited voice. Is she drooling a bit?)

Reyna: …(humming)

I know Reyna isn't interested.

Emma: Really?….good (shy smile.)

Alice: Wow! Me, me, me, me, please let me in! (she raises her hand, showing some excitement.)

Bright: If it's from emperor then I guess why not? (Fixing her goggles again)

Sara: I'm going too! (raises her hand)

Moses: hmph… these children, you all are overreacting. (He raises his hands too.)

Sara: (Gleefully) Oh c'mon Moses. I know you're excited too!

Moses: shut up!

Alice: (Giggles) Moses nii-chan is funny.

Wisteria: (A bit concerned) But I still have a show scheduled today.

Konami: but there is no main event right? I let them know you're busy with Barian Emperor of Border. (I say while folding my hands.)

Wisteria just smiles and nods. Ah… such a graceful smile. OK! Enough of that thinking.

Tasha: (Humming with satisfaction.) Hmm…. There's still another dimension then. Maybe I should stick with you guys.

Well… they don't know that there is still a closed dimension named Dark Side Dimension. I can't seem to travel in there. It's like some unknown force prevents me from entering.

Konami: Okay we will depart tomorrow at 08:00 better pack your stuff. Don't bring some unimportant thing. That's all, dismissed!

Everyone nods and goes back to their own respective home to pack some belonging they wish to bring. I looked out the window in the meeting room and into the town where I used to live for the last century

Konami: (Muttering) I'm gonna miss this world, but a new world has waiting for us. (Gazing off into the sky.) Don't worry Z-one. We will keep our promise.

 _ **Konami stats:**_

 ** _Win ratio: 90%_**

 **Alingment: Neutral Good.**  
 **Ace monster: None.**

 **Deck: Jack of all trades. (due to his super power)**

 **Likes: Organize deck, D-Wheel, Duel.**

 **Dislikes: Everyone that hurt his friends.**

 **Talent: Hearing other people problem. (In every story line. He is always hearing other people problem and somehow help them trough duel.)**

 **Super power: Mimic Eyes-The Mirror of World.**

 **As the only one Demi-Duel Bot. Mimic Eyes its the power to copy his opponent deck after dueling. In order to use this Eyes. He need to see the person dueling at least once. Even if his opponent is not using his deck at full power. He will still copy everything in that deck. He always hide these Eyes with his Red hat.**  
 **(The look's of this Eyes is just like Ameno-Sagiri eye from Persona 4 but blue instead yellow.)**

 _ **That's wrap it. How do you think? For everyone who understand Japanese please help me with their story In Tag force 6. I remember all side character actually have some conversation in tag force 6 story mode.**_

 _ **Im not Descriptive person so I let it slide their appearance. But you should know it if you a veteran of Tag Force game or at least played it.**_

 _ **Any question you want to ask can be posted in Review or PM. I will answer it with PM as soon as I can.**_

 _ **This is Raygha Sign off.**_


	2. Fist of fury vs Machine alliance

_**Back again with me, Raygha Raikouga. Present you all Yu-gi-oh! Arc V Tag Force Special. Tag force its good game. The only drawback its stupid AI. I might Merge both official effect and anime effect. Without further ado. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Proofread by Donjusticia. Thanks to stick with me**_.

 **"Card and Attack name"  
** _ **"Author Rambling"  
**_ "(Gesture and Expression)" _  
 *****_ **Duel*  
** *Detailed description*  
 **~place~** _ **  
**_ **  
**

* * *

We are ready to depart. But before that, we want to say good bye to the other Barian Emperors. Ryoga's underling informs me that the other Barian Emperors are In Alito's Headquarter. Yes, he is the Barian Emperor of Military. The one who manages the security in the entire Barian world.

 **~Flashback-Ruin of the future~**

Maybe you already know that we aren't Human.

I'm the only Demi-Duel Bot that exist. Actually, there is two of us. Mimicry is also the same as me, but he died trying to protect me from Don Thousand, I will never forget him. Our creator is Z-one. Our true purpose is to eradicate all synchro back in the 5ds timeline. Z-One made us using our old badly-injured human bodies. He told me, "Ordinary Duel Bots are strong in terms of physical strength, but they will never hold human potential. How about I merge them both using this body?" Mimicry and I are basically cyborgs made for dueling.

It's not just us though. He developed artificial humans using the homunculus method, by creating human embryos and hastening their growth into an adult at a faster rate. He then implanted some chip in their brains that makes them Pseudo-Duel Bots, or my underlings to eradicate synchro. Due to lack of material, he only made ten of them.

The list of Pseudo-Duel Bot is: Jaime, KENYoU, Kami, Wisteria, Moses, Sara, Nataly, Emma, Reyna, and Rayna. Even though they are similar to us, except for Reyna since she got some brain damage because of a failure in her development, Pseudo-Duel Bots are more human like and don't have superhuman physical strength like us. Even I, without Judai Yuki's help, have trouble developing emotions. Still, I suppose it's one of the costs of having a superpower.

You may be asking yourself, if our mission is to eradicate synchro, what are we doing here? Well… There was a mistake when Z-one send us to the 5ds timeline. Some distorted rift made Z-one's calculations miss and send us to different time line. I, with Kami, Jaime, KENYoU, and Wisteria were sent to the GX timeline and the rest of us were sent to the 5ds timeline. Because of the mistake, we forgot our priority and most of us got adopted by humans. I was put in an orphanage and later joined academia.

 **~Present time: Barian Emperor of Military Headquarters.~**

All of us begin to enter then building when suddenly, we are surprised by a loud voice coming from a loud cone that is spreading a strange thin ribbon. I forget what those things are called, but I usually see them at birthday parties.

Alito: (Smiling widely.) Yo Konami! Congrats!

Gilag: (Blowing on a cone while clapping his hands.) Hope you like to what we have here.

Durbe: (Smiles.) Congrats.

Mizael: (lazily clapping his own hands.) I don't believe we do this but, oh well, congrats

Rio: Congrats Konami and friends (Smile gracefully.)

Ryoga: What do you think Konami? Were you surprised?

Every Barian Emperor is wearing a robe like an Egyptian pharaoh.

Konami: (Awed) whoa guys!? What happened? Why the huge crowd?

Behind the Barian Emperors, you can see all of my workers from my own headquarters cheering for us. They're all saying like "Alice-chan!" "Good luck everyone!" "Alice-chan is so Kawai!" "Good luck out there Alice-chan!" We will be waiting for you!" Okay, why the hell they always says Alice!? Is she really that popular?

Rayna: (Gasping) how can Alice-chan beat me in the popular contest!? This is Madness! (Grabs her head in disbelief.)

All of the female workers cuddle Alice like an adorable stuffed toy. Alice doesn't mind it one bit and smiles cheerfully back at them.

Ryoga: Okay everyone, listen.

Everyone silently listens to the Emperor's demand.

Ryoga: We are here to celebrate the departing of the Barian Emperor of Border squads. Even though they will be departing for a long time, they will come back again soon after investigating the new dimension. Are there any objections to their leaving?

Ryoga face points to every person and Barian Emperor. Then Gilag steps in.

Gilag: (Nonchalantly) I, the Barian Emperor of Underworld, have no objection. He deserves it anyway.

Mizael steps in.

Mizael: (Calmly.) And I, The Barian Emperor of Royal Guardian, don't have any objection. He's proved himself loyal to us as our comrade for last century. Just like Gilag said, he and his friends deserve it.

Rio: Why so stiff, Mizael? This is a happy occasion. As for me, Barian Emperor of Civilians and 2nd High Ruler of the Barian world, I also have no objection. (Blushes.) But please be sure to come back alright.

Konami: (Muttering) Did she just blush? Maybe I'm just seeing things.

Durbe: (Calm and collected.) As for me, the Barian Emperor of Research and Development and Right Hand of the Supreme ruler, don't hold any objection.

Alito: …

Ryoga: (Eye twitches.) What's wrong Alito?

Alito: (Straight faced.) I have an objection.

Everyone stares at him with curiosity, wondering what reason he has to object when most of the other Barian Emperors have already approved.

Ryoga: Is there a reason?

Alito: Yes. (Faces Konami.) I don't think you're ready to face what lies in that dimension. Duel me first and let me see your conviction!

Everyone is surprised by the statement except for Reyna.

Kami: (Angry) don't you dare accuse him of not being ready. He is way older than you! And he has more experience than most of the Barian Emperors. And- (Gets interrupted by Konami.)

Konami: it's okay Kami. If he wants some duel, then a duel he's got. (Prepares his duel disk *it is similar to Kaito's but is red instead of blue*)

Alito: that's more like it (Grins widely) and I'm going serious, no holding back! (His body gets engulfed in red smoke.)

Alito transforms into his Barian form. Alito is now a red-skinned Barian with three blade-like horns that protrude from the sides of his head and a decidedly alien-looking mask-like face. He now wears a short crimson vest decorated with three yellow gems with a high collar on, and a large Barian Emblem with an orange outline on the right side of his chest.

Alito: Now let's begin (Prepares his own otherworldly duel disk.)

Konami: shame I don't have a transformation like that. But I will give it my all. (sets his D-Gazer)

Konami and Alito: DUEL!

 ***Turn 1***

 ***Konami***

 ***Hand; 5***

 ***M: 0***

 ***S/T:0***

 ***Alito***

 ***Hand: 5***

 ***M: 0***

 ***S/T: 0***

Alito: I'll take the first turn! Draw! I summon **Battlin Boxer headgeared!.**

 ***Battlin Boxer Headgeared: level 4, warrior, fire, atk 1000, def 1800.***

A Black skinned boxer comes out of the card from the holographic card behind it.

Alito: I activated his effect. He can send 1 Battlin Boxer monster card from my deck to the graveyard. I send **battlin boxer Counter Punch**.

Sends **Counter Punch** card to graveyard.

Alito: then, if there is Battlin Boxer monster on my field. From my hand I special summon **Battlin Boxer Sparrer** from my hand in atk mode.

A White, bluish-skinned boxer with a pair of big gloves emerges.

 ***Battlin Boxer Sparrer: level 4, warrior, fire, atk 1200, def 1400***

Alito: I construct the Overlay Network with these monsters.

Both monsters become red orbs before merging in the center of a galaxy.

Worker 1: (with glee) Its Alito-sama's Xyz summon!

Worker 2: I know it will be a strong one. It's a Barian Emperor we're talking about.

Worker 1: But Konami-sama is also a Barian Emperor.

Worker 2: Let's just see what will happen.

Alito: Mighty barbarian warrior imprisoned within bindings of lead, break free from your restraints and gather the flame of your soul into your fist! XYZ SHOKAN! In the first corner! **Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke!**

 ***Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke: Rank 4, warrior, fire, atk 2200, def 2000***

Black Bulky Monster that binded by lead emerges

Rayna: (awed) whoa. Such muscle!

Alice: That monster looks scary (Makes a frightened face.)

Moses: (Strait faced.) Not to me.

Jaime: What's up with that Binding?

Alito: I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (Sets two cards.) Show me what you're made of Konami!

* * *

 ***turn 2***

 ***Konami***

 ***Hand: 5***

 ***M: 0***

 ***S/T: 0***

 ***Alito***

 ***Hand: 2***

 ***M: 1***

 ***S/T: 2***

Konami: My turn, draw! I summon **Tin Goldfish** in atk mode (Place's card in duel disk)

 ***Tin Goldfish: Level 4, machine, earth, atk 800, def 2000***

Just like its name. Its tin adorable gold fish.

Alice: It's really cute can I pet it?

Moses: Of course you can't. It's just a hologram, you can't even touch it, unless they used their chaos powers.

Wisteria: I wonder what you will do with that monster konami-kun (Smiles.)

Konami: With **Goldfish's** effect, I can special summon 1 level 4 monster from my hand. I summon **green gadget** in attack mode! (Slaps a card onto his duel disk.)

A small green robot emerges.

 ***Green Gadget: Level 4, machine, earth, atk 1400, def 600***

Konami: with **Green Gadget's** effect, if this card is normal or special summoned, I can add 1 **Red Gadget** from my deck to my hand (adds card to his hand.) Now I build the Overlay Network.

Both monsters turn into light and merge together in the center of a galaxy.

Konami: Valiant clockwork hero of the future, mesh your gears together, call forth your comrades, and fight against our enemies with your mechanized power! XYZ SHOKAN! Initialize! **Gear Gigant X!**

A bipedal armored machine with giant gear in the back has comes to the battlefield.

 ***Gear Gigant X: Rank 4, machine, earth, atk 2300, def 1500***

Moses: Now that's what I call cool. (Smiling)

Alice: Ooh! Shiny robot! (cheer in full joy)

Kami: and now he can attack him (clenched her fist)

Konami: I activated **Gear Gigant X** ability. By detaching one overlay unit, I can add 1 level 4 or lower machine type monster. I add **Machina Gearframe!** (Add that said card to hand) then I set 2 card facedown and end my turn.

Kami: What!? Why you're not attacking? (Shock)

KENYoU: Maybe he aware of that monster effect or set cards.

Alito: Looks like you still remember Lead Yoke monster effect huh? Wise decision (Humming) But its also your doom! Draw!

* * *

* **Turn 3***

* **Konami***

* **Hand: 3***

 ***M: 1***

 ***S/T: 2***

 ***Alito***

 ***Hand: 2***

 ***M: 1***

 ***S/T: 2***

Alito: First, lets get rid of that monster. I activated **Xyz Energy** spell card. By detaching one overlay unit from **Lead Yoke**. I can destroy 1 face-up monster you control. I choose **Gear Gigant X!** Now begone!

The picture depicted Utopia engulfed in glimmer light.

My monster has been shot by bright sphere that destroy it instantly.

Alito: **lead Yoke** effect! If overlay unit has been detached from this card. He can gain 800 atk point.

One of **Lead Yoke** binding broken and raise his attack.

 ***Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke: Atk 2200 – 3000***

Alito: Now you're wide open! Battle! Attack! **Lead Yoke! Lead Fist!** (Thrust his fist on air)

Konami: not so fast! I activated trap card. **Floral shield**! It can negate your attack and let me draw 1 card.

Flower-like shield has been played.

Alito: I wont let you. Counter trap activated **Jolt Counter**! If there is Battlin Boxer monster in the field. I can negate any spell, trap, and monster effect while in battle phase. Your shield has no effect on me!

The card revealing **Glassjaw** with **headgeared** fight each other.

 **Lead Yoke** prepare to charge and destroy **Floral Shield**.

Konami: I know you will do that. I also activated my own Counter Trap, **Dark Bribe**. I can negate the activation of spell and trap card and destroy it. But you draw 1 card.

It shows Mustache man try to slip a coin in someone sleeve.

Alito: Tch. As expected of you Konami. Your defense are thick. Its been a while since my last hot duel with Yuma and thank you for free card ( Grinning with non-existence mouth and draw)

Konami: (Drawing his own card) Glad you like it (Smile)

Alito: I set 1 card facedown and end my turn. You will see the real me in my next turn. (Non-existed grin)

Konami: My turn Draw!

* * *

 ***Turn 4***

 ***Konami***

 ***Hand: 4***

 ***M: 0***

 ***S/T: 0***

 ***Alito***

 ***Hand: 1***

 ***M: 1***

 ***S/T: 1***

Tasha: Its pretty intense huh? Its been a while since I see a good duel (humming)

Jaime: yeah like, Hell. Both of them not even scratched so far. Lets see if Konami can beat that nail headed mask-freak Barian Emperor. (grin)

Tasha: Its Alito-sama! Don't call him Nail Headed mask-freak you petty mongrel (Glare at him)

Jaime: Heh (mock) WHO CARES! Ain't no time for formality.

Bright: Someday. That mouth of yours will be your doom Jaime-san (A bit glare)

Jaime just ignore them and watch the duel again. Tasha face tell that Jaime will get trouble but stopped by Bright.

Konami: I summon **Goblinberg** in atk mode.

Small green googled eyed goblin who ride red airplane emerge to the field while laughing.

 ***Goblinberg: level 4, Warrior, Earth, Atk 1400, Def 0***

Konami: If this card is normal summoned. I can summon one level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I summon **red gadget** in atk mode (Slap his card) After that, **Goblinberg** become defense position.

 ***Red Gadget: Level 4 warrior, earth, atk 1200, def 1500***

Konami: **Red Gadget** effect. Similar as their siblings I can add one **yellow gadget** from deck to my hand (add said card) Now I construct overlay network with these monster (Pointing his monster)

Both of them merging in center of galaxy.

Konami: Elite soldier of the sky, raise your musket to encroaching enemy and secure the winds! Xyz Shokan! **Castel the Sky Blaster Musketeer!**

Crimson winged feather and also crimson haired with blue medieval suit, golden shoes and long sniper emerge.

*Castel The Sky Blaster Musketeer: Rank 4, Winged-Beast, Wind, Atk 2000, Def 1500*

Wisteria: 2000 Atk? Huh (Narrowing her eyes)

Reyna: Not enough…

Konami: Now I activated **Sky Blaster** effect! I can pick one of two effect he posses. I chose second one. By detaching 2 Overlay unit. I can return 1 face-up card on the field to deck. In **Lead Yoke** case, it goes to extra deck. Now go! **Vanishing Bullet!**

Castel shot L **ead Yoke** with bullet that look like whirlwind spiral.

Rayna: With this. Alito sama field is wide open (Glee)

Alice: Go for it! (Thrusting her fist to the air)

Yayoi: I guess that will not happen (Serious face)

Everyone stares at Yayoi.

Reyna: Look…(Pointing at Alito)

Jaime: WAIT! Since when you behind my goddamn back!? (Shocked)

Everyone look at Reyna direction and saw Alito smirking.

Alito: (Giggle, Laugh, and then Laugh intensely) You think I will let you Do as you please? Counter Trap! Open! **Xyz Reflect!** With this. I can negate any effect that target Xyz monster and destroy it. Say good bye to your birdie!

And now **Lead Yoke** engulfed with Purple barrier protecting him from **Castel** bullet and that bullet backfired to him and destroy him instantly.

Konami: (grunt)…I know you wont fall to that cheap effect. But it worth try. I end my turn.

Nataly: What!? No set cards? (Wide eyed)

Kami: Don't tell me he is giving up? (Concerned face)

Wisteria: (calm) Believe in our leader Nataly-san Kami-san.

Bright: if my calculation right. He is not yet serious. (Fixed her google eyes)

Alito: What's wrong Konami? Why you not yet using your full power against me? Did I not worthy to see you full powered? (Angry)

Konami: is not that. I just want to have fun duel.

Alito: By holding back and not end this game immediately? That's the only thing I hate about you Konami. When in duel. You must give it your all even though your opponent is weakling. It's a insult to those who fighting with their all.

Everyone in awe at Alito speech But Konami countered it.

Konami: (Satisfied smile) if you think im holding back until now then you'll be sorry. I staged it so I can win in the end. You'll see.

Alito: What do you mean? Hope you really back up that word Draw!

* * *

 ***Turn 5***

 ***Konami***

 ***Hand 3***

 ***M: 0***

 ***S/T: 0***

 ***Alito***

 ***Hand: 2***

 ***M: 1***

 ***S/T: 0***

Alito: Hope you can hold my full power. KONAMI! (Scream) I activated **Pot of Greed!** With this spell. I can draw 2 card. (He draws it) then. I summon **Battlin Boxer Swifthitter** in attack mode! (Put his card)

 ***Battlin Boxer Swifthitter: Level 4, Warrior, Fire, Atk 1500, Def 1400***

Alito: Activated his effect. If this card is normal summoned. I can summon 1 Battlin boxer from my graveyard. I summon **Battlin Boxer Head geared (** Put that card to duel disk) and then I activate spell card **Battlin Boxer spirit.** With this card. I can special summon 1 battlin boxer monster from graveyard by sending top of my deck to graveyard. I summon **Battlin Boxer sparrer**. (Put in the duel disk)

Nataly: 3 level 4 monster!? (Shock)

Reyna: Not good

Sara: If this goes on. Konami will lose! (Teary eyes)

Alito: I contruct overlay network with these 3 monster.

All of Alito monster merge in the center of galaxy.

Alito: Relentless warrior with a soul of fire, unbridle your hot-blooded rage against my enemies and bring victory to me with your fists! Xyz Shokan! In the second corner! **Number 105 Battlin Boxer Star Cestus!**

 ***Number 105 Battlin Boxer Star Cestus: Rank 4, warrior, fire, 2500, def 1600***

Blue armored boxer emerges to the field.

Jaime: Sh** isn't that card can only be defeated by other numbers?

Rio: Looks like he is really serious (serious face)

Ryoga: (muttering) Then, Konami. What will you do?

Alito: Without further ado lets finish this. Can you withstand my hot attack? Go **Star Cestus!** With your fist of fury show them your might. **Star Blow! (** punching air)

 **Star Cestus** palm has been engulfed with intense fire that comparable to sun and ready to hit me….. but.

Konami: From my hand. I activated monster effect **Kiteroid!** With this. I can negate 1 attack from opponent by sending it to graveyard. Protect me! **Matyr** **Mecha Shield** (Send said card to the graveyard)

Black Kite with face in middle of it become a shield and protect me from **Star Cestus** blow.

Alito: Not bad but can you withstand this? **Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke** use your formidable strength to our enemy with **Lead Blow! (** Punching air again)

 **Lead Yoke** prepare to punch me. You can see many wind blown out just by its sheer strength.

Rayna: oh no I can't see this (Close his eyes)

Alice: Did Konami-nii chan will die (Sniff)

Moses: of course not. But that's will leave great pain.

Konami: Activated **Kiteroid** monster effect again from the graveyard. By banishing this card from graveyard. I can negate one attack from your monster **Matyr Mecha Shield**. (Sweats)

And again **Kiteroid** protect me from Alito's monsters.

Alito: That monster is really handy huh? But im not done yet!

Konami: What!? (SHOCKED)

Alito: Activated Quick play spell card. **Rank-up Magic Quick chaos force**! I can special one xyz monster using 1 xyz monster I control than summon 1 xyz monster with the same type as declared but one rank higher from extra deck. Now you will see the true me! I choose **Number 105 Battlin Boxer Star Cestus!**

 **Star Cestus** become red orb and go to center of galaxy.

Alito: Unstoppable fighter whose punch even hit the face of gods. Let loose your fiery soul upon the battlefield and knock out our enemies with the speed of comet. Rank-up Xyz Change! Here to settle the score! **Number C105 Battlin boxer Comet Cestus!**

* **Number C105 Battlin Boxer Comet Cestus: Rank 5, warrior, fire, ovr 4, Atk 2800, Def 1800***

Kami: (Shocked) Rank up in battle phase!? He can even do that!?

Nataly: Shinjiranai He is too strong! (also shocked)

Tasha: (Humming) of course. That's why he is Barian Emperor. But, I hope Konami is not getting hurt to badly. (looks concerned)

Alito: Now are you prepared for this! Taste my fiery soul Konami! **Comet Cestus!** The stage has waiting for your performance! Show them your Hot-blooded soul! **Burning Comet Blow!**

 **Comet Cestus** both fist engulfed with intense flame and punch me several time _**AN: Its like Jonathan Joestar Sun light yellow overdrive.**_

Konami: Waaaagh! (get blown back back several meter)

* **Konami LP: 4000 – 1200***

Wisteria: Konami-San!

Kami: Konami!

Jaime: Oy! Isn't you overdid it?! (Try to approach Alito but interrupted by KENYoU)

You can see there is flick of blue fire in Jaime foot.

Jaime: the hell you tryin' to do KEN! I have a thing or two to settle here! (Angry)

KENYoU: Relax Jay you know that Konami will not getting injury by something like this! (Say KENYoU still struggling holding Jaime)

Everyone look at Konami, Concerned of his well being, except Alito.

Alito: Hows that Konami? I know you will not go down by that attack right? Now get up! Face me! (extended his hands forward)

Konami begin rises up and begins Laughing.

Konami: ha-ha-ha. You really something huh? Alito. Okay! I will also show you my power! (Grins widely)

Konami drop his red hat and showing his lense-like blue eyes. It begin glowing.

Konami: Prepare Alito cuz I might defeat you this turn. Draw!

You can see the wind blown out by sheer force of Konami's draw.

* * *

 ***Turn 6***

 ***Konami***

 ***Hand: 3***

 ***M: 0***

 ***S/T: 0***

 ***Alito***

 ***Hand: 0***

 ***M: 2***

 ***S/T: 0***

Wisteria: His real face still charming as ever. He should be like that more often.

Bright: Honestly. I agree, but the reason he uses that hat is to hide his Mimic Eyes. So that may not happen.

Konami: I summon **Machina Gearframe in attack mode!** If this card is normal summoned I can add one Machina monster from my deck to hand. I add **Machina Fortress.**

 ***Machina Gearframe: Level 4, machine, earth, Atk 1800, Def 0***

Yellow Armored humanoid machine emerges

Konami: By discarding monster/s with combined level of 8 or more. I Can summon **Machina Fortress** from hand or graveyard. I discard **Machina Fortress** and **yellow gadget** who have combined level of 11. Now! Come forth! Indomitable fortress who charge without waver. **Machina Fortress!**

 ***Machina Fortress: Level 7, machine, earth, atk 2500, def 1600***

Massive Tank with head and hands, with big cannon in the shoulder emerges

Konami: Now I activated my spell card. **Cards of sanctity!** We can draw until we have six cards in our hands. (Draws six cards) I use spell card **Transmodify!** I can send one monster I control and summon a monster with 1 level higher from my deck. I send **Machina Fortress** to the graveyard and come forth! Take more powerfull form and eradicate those who stand in your way! Peerless might of machine. **Machina Megaform!**

 ***Machina Megaform: Level 8, machine, earth, atk 2600, def 1500***

The same as **Machina Fortress**. But now **Megaform** can stand with his new two feet.

Konami: if there is monster with 2000 atk or higher. I can summon **Schwarzchild Limit Dragon** from my hand.

 ***Schwarzchild Limit Dragon: Level 8, dragon, dark, atk 2000, def 0***

Brown haired long dragon emerges

Durbe: 2 level 8?

Rayna: Don't tell me…

Konami: I construct overlay unit with these monster.

Those two merge in center of galaxy.

Konami: Haughty dragon who exceeds all others in speed and power, sweep away the foolish opponents with your unparalleled might! Xyz Shokan! Surpass them all! **Number 107 Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon**!

 ***Number 107 Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8, dragon, light, ovr 2, atk 3000, def 2500*  
**  
Massive black armored dragon with crimson outline emerge to the field.

Mizael: That's mine. (say Mizael Shock)

Ryoga: so…he can also manage to copy other barian emperor deck huh?

Konami: this is just beginning. I activate **Pot of avarice**. I can add back 5 monster from graveyard to deck and then draw 2 cards. I choose **Red gadget** , **Yellow Gadget** , **Goblinberg** , **green gadget** , and **Castell the Sky Blaster Musketeer**. (He draw two cards) and now I activate **Double summon**. I can additionaly summon one more monster. I summon **green gadget** in atk mode and activate its effect (He add **red gadget** ). And then if there is level 4 monster been normal summoned. I activated the effect of **Kagetokage** I can special summon it in atk mode.

 ***Kagetokage: level 4, reptile, dark, atk 1100, def 1500*  
**  
Shadow-like reptile emerge to the field.

Konami: now I construct overlay unit with **Green gadget** and **Kagetokage**.

The two monsters merging in center of galaxy.

Konami: Elegant guardian with a soul of ice, strike my foes with your cold judgment and freeze them in their ambitions! Xyz Shokan! To the field! **Number 103 Ragnazero!  
**  
 ***Number 103 Ragnazero: rank 4, fairy, water, ovr 2, atk 2400, def 1200***

Rio: he can also do mine!? (shock slightly)

Alice: Woo hoo~ Konami-Nii-chan really serious (grinning)

Moses: that's what happen when he is serious (Smile)

Konami: and im not yet using this spell card **Pot of Greed**. Now I can draw 2 cards. (add two cards) then I use continuous spell card. **Temple of the kings**.

Now you can see ancient temple behind me.

Konami: then I set 1 card facedown. But im not even done yet by the effect of Temple of the kings. Once per turn. I can activated one of its effect. I choose activated trap card the turn it set. Now I activated continuous trap card **Ultimate Offering**. With this trap I can pay 500 life point to additionally normal summon again.

Alito: What!? (Shocked)

Gilag: He still can do something!?

Mizael: (gritted his teeth) just how strong are you Konami?

Konami: I summon **Red Gadget** to the field by paying life point. (prepare for pain) Ugh.

 ***Konami lp: 1200-700***

Konami: now I construct overlay network with these two. (Extended his hands once more)

Machina Gearframe and red gadget merging in center of galaxy.

Konami: Enduring hand with a soul of stone, crush my enemies in your grip and bring me glory! Xyz Shokan! Seal my enemy's power with your special technique! **Number 106 Giant Hand!** (slap duel disk)

Massive stone hand with yellow dots in its body emerging from hologram card behind it

 ***Number 106 Giant Hand: rank 4, Rock, earth, ovr 2, atk 2000, def 2000***

At this rate. Alito begin Sweating.

Gilag: And now he do mine!? Never seen Konami doing something awesome like this (shock)

Konami: Prepare Alito! Cuz this is might be our last turn! Battle! I attack with **Number 107 Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon** attack **Number C105** **Battlin Boxer Comet Cestus.** With your supreme might show our enemies what power is like **Tachyon Spiral!**

Alito: Come! (Challenging)

 **Tachyon dragon** burst some large purple laser beam from its mouth.

Alito: Activated **Lead Yoke** effect. If Battlin Boxer monster would be destroyed. I can detach one overlay unit from this card and battling boxer monster I control is not destroyed and **Lead Yoke** will gain 800 attack.

 **lead Yoke** ready to broke his binding but Konami interrupted.

Konami: not so fast! Activating **Number 106 Giant Hand effect**. If opponent monster activated its effect. By detaching 2 overlay unit. I can negate it as long as this card exist. Go! **Absolute Binding!**

 **Giant Hand** Paralyze **Lead Yoke** with lightning bolt that come of from yellow dot and prevent it from using his effect and make his attack back to normal due to his effect being negated.

 ***Battlin Boxer lead Yoke atk 3000-2200***

Alito: Then I activated **Battlin Boxer Counter Punch** from graveyard. I can banish it and one of my Battlin Boxer will gain 1000 atk point. I choose Number **C105 Battlin Boxer Comet Cestus**.

 **Comet Cestus** become glowing and his atk rises.  
 **  
*Number C105 Battlin Boxer Comet Cestus atk: 2800-3800*  
**  
Kami: oh no!

Yayoi: he will do something. I just know it (smug grin)

Konami: Sorry but I activated **Number 103 Ragnazero** effect! If there is card that is different from its original attack. I can destroy it and draw one card. (He draw). Go! **Zero Frost!**

 **Comet Cestus** has been freezed and shattered by **Ragnazero** blast.

And know **Tachyon Dragon** can attack **Lead Yoke** since his target is destroyed before he defeated it himself. Now Go!. **Tachyon Spiral!**

Alito: AAAAAHHHH! (Gets blown back several meters)

 ***Alito lp: 4000-3200*  
**  
Jaime: yeah! Great job Konami! (Clenched his fist with pure joy)

Moses: Keep that up Konami!

Kami: im sure you win darling!

Konami: And know I attack with **Ragnazero!** Go! **Absolute Zero!**

Alito Been attacked with blizzard of ice.

Alito: Aghhh!

 ***Alito Lp: 3200-800*  
**  
Alito: Im not going down that easily. From My hand! I activated monster effect! **Battlin Boxer Veil**! When I take battle damage I can special summon this card and regain my lost life point from the last attack. That mean I gain 2400 lp and special summon this **Veil** in defense position.

 ***Alito Lp: 800-3200***

Rayna: he is really stubborn!

Gilag: (Proudly) well that's Alito for you. He will never give up until his last breath.

Tasha: is not fight between life and death….right? (sweat drops from her head)

Konami: then, I attack with **Giant Hand**! Go! Rock Grip!

 **Giant Hand** crushes **Veil** with no effort.

Konami: Quickplay spell card activated. **Rank-up Magic Quick Chaos**! I can special summon one Xyz monster using xyz monster in my field with the same type but one rank higher. I choose **Giant Hand!**

Alito: Thats….(DISBELIEF)

Giant Hand turn into orb and enter the center of Galaxy.

Konami: Primordial Hand of creation. Emerge from fiery deep of chaos and enclose our enemies in your mighty grip! Xyz Shokan! Crimson hand burning against the darkness! **Number c106 Giant Red Hand!**

 *** Number c106 Giant Red Hand: Rank 5, rock, earth, ovr 1, Atk 2600, def 2000***

Gilag: He managed to summon the chaos version easily even though he is not the original owner!? I ashamed of my self (Narrowing his eyes)

Ryouga: Don't be hard on your self Gilag. You're even better because you're the true owner. (smile)

Gilag: Thanks man it really make me feel good. (smiles)

Mizael: Even though you still inferior in many ways. (Grins)

Gilag: (shocked) Okay. Now you're mean!

Konami: Go! **Red Giant Hand**! With your mighty palm. Crush our enemy! **Magma grip!**

 **Giant Red Hand** has been engulfed with fire and crush Alito.

Alito: Ugh.

 ***Alito lp: 3200-600***

Konami: I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

Alito: My turn. Draw.

* * *

 ***Turn 7***

 ***Konami***

 ***Hand: 0***

 ***M: 3***

 ***S/T: 1***

 ***Alito***

 ***Hand: 5***

 ***M: 0***

 ***S/T: 0***

Alito: (Though) lets see what we have here. I have **Dark Hole** and **monster reborn** that can be major key point to win. Since I know **Red Giant Hand** effect. I will bait it with **Dark hole** then **Red Hand** will negate it then I can summon again **Number C105 Battlin boxer** **comet cestus** with **Monster Reborn** then use this Spell card **Xyz unit** to activated **Comet cestus** effect on **Ragnazero** then I will win. (humming) Okay Konami looks like I will win this turn. I activated **Dark hole**. I can destroy all monster on the field. But I know Red Hand will negate it willingly.

Red hand closing the hole of **dark hole** costing his overlay unit.

Alito: And the- (Interupted)

Konami: I win (Muttering)

Alito: Huh?

Konami: I activated Trap card **Secret Barrel**. I can inflict effect damage to you equal in your card in the field and hand x200. You have 4 cards left, then You take 600 damage

From the ground. Several hatches open up before an array of three artillery turrets pop out from underground. Pointing all their barrels at Alito, they unleash a hailstorm of artillery fire.

Alito: No way Ahhhhh!  
 **  
*Konami win***

Konami: Alito! You okay (concerned)

Alito: Huh….it takes more than that….To injure me (Pantly)

Konami extended his hand to help him get up and Alito grab it you can see both of them laughing together.

Alito: (Sigh) I lose. But its really fun duel. Looks like I'm gonna miss this moment. (exhales) I the Barian Emperor of Military and the left hand of supreme Barian Emperor acknowledge you now. Be right back okay? Brother. (Genuine smile)

Konami: Ill be sure to come back. (Nod his head)

Emma: Konami…nii-san….Congratulation. (Shy smile)

Lara: Thanks for your hard work Konami-san, its really fun duel (Bowing her head)

Jaime: Way to go Dude. I know you can wreck that nail-headed mask fre- (hitted by something blunt and faint)

Tasha: (Angry) I can't stand this guy. So I just execute here and now. Be grateful that I kept my beloved sheathed (Playing her Katana with sheathe still intact)

Alice jump on me and hugging me.

Alice: Thank god! You're not hurt anywhere right? (Teary eyes)

Konami: Oh come on. I was worse before. This is nothing. (Pat her head and put her down)

You can see several girl look like jealous. But I don't know why. She is just a kid.

Moses: Huh. Crybaby (Rolling his eyes)

Konami: All right everyone. Lets go to the transgate. (Grab his hat)

Everyone following me including Barian Emperor and workers.

Konami: This is goodbye then.

Ryoga: take this Konami (Handed some kind of necklace)

Konami: isn't this yours? (Still grabbing his necklace)

Ryoga: its yours know. This Necklace can conceal your Barian Emperor power. Just like I when still human.

Konami: thanks. (equips that necklace)

The Necklace has Barian Symbol on it.

Rio: umm….(leans in closer and hugs Konami)

Tasha: AWAWAWAWAWAAWAAWAWA! WHAT!? (shock beyond belief)

Kami: Oh no! My rival has appear more. And even worse. Its Barian empress. Oh Papa, what should I do.

Wisteria: (Delicate voice) Oh..Konami-kun really popular huh?

The other girl start murmuring.

Konami: what purpose is this!? (Blushes)

Rio: Its just sayonara hug. Be right back okay. (blushes and then lets Konami go)

Konami: yeah…course! Ill be right back soon.

 **~Barian Emperor of Border Headquarter: Cliff of death~**

Konami summon something like sword but it looks like red drill with black handle with Barian symbol in it. _**AN: Like Sword of Ea in Fate series**_.

Konami: (Chanting) Dimensional transgate deployed. Initialize Dimension rift that screech our boundary in to one temporally. Gate of Reality and Dream Open!

The sword drill spin and massive gate with massive barian symbol in the center emerge. And then the Gate opened. Splitting the center symbol of it.

Konami: All right everyone. Lets go! To our new adventure! (Unsummons his sword and walk to the gate)

All Member: Yeah! (Thrusting their fist to the air)

Ryoga: Good luck out there Konami. (waving)

Every Barian Emperor and workers waving at us. Of course we wave it back with smile.

 **~Inside Gate of Reality and Dream~**

Konami: Impossible!

Kami: what happen! (Startled)

Jaime: woy woy! You better don't screw something up! (Panic)

Konami: No but. I never thought I will see it my self. (Smiling in pure joy)

Jaime: what is it?

Were in the boundary of reality and dream. Its like space in here. You can see many stars in here. Its like you're flying to the outside planet.

Konami: we are in incubation Dimension or should I say Egg Dimension (Exclaimed)

Wisteria: what's Egg dimension? (Titled her head)

Alice: Is it tasty? (Drooling)

Lara: I guess is not food Alice-chan (sweatdropped)

Konami: we re in the crossroad of 4 dimension inside Egg Dimension. Egg Dimension is Dimension that contains another smaller dimensions inside it. The bigger one is to contain the smaller one to protect it from otherworldly threat. But looks like its been weakened by some inner threat. So…Which should I choose? Where we going to visit first? (Konami ask his companion)

Jaime: (Nonchalantly) just pick one. We can all go in there. No matter what we choose.

Bright: (Fixing her glasses) I guess Jaime is right. Since we don't know anything about this dimension. We should check it one by one. And gather information from each dimension after we done one another.

Konami: All right then. Since I can only open gate once per week I can't Ask Ryoga about recon troops Ryoga offered me before since I don't know this is egg dimension

And then we going to one of the 4 dimension in the south. They don't know that dimension is called standard dimension.

 _ **Thank you for read all the way down here. Never thougt I'm going to 5000 words again since my fate fic.**_

 _ **This is Raygha sign off.**_

 _ **Jaime stats**_

 _ **win rate: 56%**_

 _ **Ace Monster: Alien Overlord/Infernoid Nahema**_

 _ **Deck: Alien and Infernoid (While angry)**_

 _ **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**_

 _ **Likes: Duel, D-Wheel, collecting spare parts.**_

 _ **Dislikes: Irritating person. Those who think highly of them self.**_

 _ **Talent: Killing intent**_

 _ **Super power: Advanced Killing Intent-Void Flame**_  
 _ **When he is Really angry. He can unleashed blue flame that burn surrounding. Even though is not large scale and can only burn surrounding 2 meter. Make him available to use Infernoid deck. He got that power unnaturally but he is doesn't know it that Konami is the one who give him.**_


	3. This is Your Last Turn

**Well its been a while isn't it? I present you another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Tag Force Special. Ill be glad if you leave some review so I can improve some more. Now, onto story.**

 **ProofRead by Donjusticia and Alekazam6. Thank you my friend. Without you two. This story will not edible to read.**

" **Card and Attack name"  
** _ **"Author Rambling"  
**_ "(Gesture and Expression)" _  
*_ **Duel*  
** *Detailed description*  
 **~Place~**

 **An: edited, now this fic has linebreak.**

* * *

It's late at night. All of us have arrived safely. We counted our number and so far no one is missing. Well to be honest, it's the first time I've transported this many people. But luckily, no unfortunate incident occurred.

Now it's time to take counter measures against everything in case someone sees us.

Konami: looks like we're in some kind of park. And it seems no witness has seen our arrival. But I better make sure. Reyna and Emma, can you scout the surrounding area? Inform me immediately if you see someone approach us.

Reyna: (Nod) Yokai….

Emma: E-em yes. (Nod)

Both of them begin scouting. Now, to the next step.

Konami: KENYoU, hack all security cameras in a range of 200 meters and deploy a bounded field so we can't be seen from satellite. After that, try to get some information about this dimension, like what money this world uses and what technology they have. Try to hack the Database. I'm sure its child's play to you with your super computer software.

KENYoU; (Grabs his bag and opens his Laptop) Roger that. I will begin shortly (Begins typing with inhuman speed.)

Konami: (Shouting.) Everyone! I need your undivided attention please!

Everyone looks at me, curious at what I have to say. Well, except Cherry who's sleeping again. Sara wakes her up again with an onion.

Cherry: wha-wha…Oh…Hi everyone (Yawns.)

Kami: This sloth is really getting on my nerves (Grits teeth.)

Rayna: (Giggle) I like it when everyone still the same as always.

Konami: Alright. I just want to say we need to change our names. There is a possibility someone knows us in this dimension. But it's a slim chance. If some of you still want to use your code name, it's understandable, but just to make sure. Although, I'm not gonna change my name.

Kami: then how about we use our name given by our parents back when we were still living separate from each other? I will use my human name. My name will be Yukiko Umino.

Wisteria: IT will be awkward if we change our name again. But, I liked my parents who took care me when I got lost and didn't know where to go. So, I'm going to use the name I was given when I was cared for by them. It will be Yukino Fujiwara.

Jaime: I'm not entirely liking this whole name-changing business. But I do have a name given by my old man. Now my name is Hideyuki Takahashi.

Moses: Well. I like my old name. My name is Akihiro Yamane

Alice: (Slightly shocked) Ehh…should we? I'm getting fond of our current names though. I can't think of anything so I will use my father as surname. The name is Uria Yasuda.

Rayna: Hi Hi~ The name is Kaiho Rin desu~ Your idol new name (Idol moe pose)

Yayoi: Yeah right (Rolling eyes)

Bright: (Fixing her Glasses) Hmm… I'll be proud if I use our Barian name but we better choose a more human like name. Yep I got one. My name would be Reika Hara.

Konami: (Thinking) Seriously. Bright should buy glasses that better fit her face. It gets so annoying when she has to constantly adjust her spectacles. But I guess it's already her habit. (Sighs inwardly.)

Tasha: I don't like my old name. But I guess there is no choice. It's Tsan Dire.

Nataly: Pfftt….Ahahahahaha! (Clutching her Stomach)

Tasha: (Angry) Eh! What! What so funny!

Nataly: I don't know why, but there something funny in that name. Pftt…Ahahahaha (Nearly faints from intense laughter.)

Tasha: I know I have the weirdest name compared to you all. But…Don't make fun of it (Crying)

Nataly: (stops laughing) Oh emm Tasha-syan I'm sorry please don't cry (hugs Tasha)

Tasha: (Sniff) It's okay. But (Unsheaths her katana from out of nowhere) Execution shall redeem your sin. (Grins like a psychopath)

Nataly: (Shocked.) Oh no! (Runs for her life)

Tasha: (Angry) Wait! (Swings her Katana frantically)

Konami: (Dripping sweat) let's ignore them for now. Next?

Lara: That would be me. I really love my family name when I was an orphan so I will use that as my name. My name is Ayumi Sera.

Nataly joins us again after running for her life for about 1 minute. You can see both Tasha and Nataly try to catch their breath.

Nataly: I'll use Nobuko Narita. (Still trying to catch her breath) that was the name given by my sister when I was adopted by her family.

Konami: how about you KENYoU?

KENYoU: my current name is fine. I love this name. (Still typing)

Sara: if everyone's used their own family name, I guess I should do the same. Now my name is Michele Angela Ingrid. M.A. Ingrid for short, just call me Ingrid for now.

Cherry: (Lazily) Emm….Then my name is Sakura Higuchi. Its pretty name right. Then can I sleep again?

Konami: No. Try to stay awake

Cherry: Owh (Dissaponted)

Yayoi: (Rubbing her head) I can't think of anything. I'll just stick with my code name.

Konami: okay then, let's try using our new names now. I will tell Reyna and Emma too after scouting.

 **AN: From this time forward, I will use their new names.**

KENYoU: Konami. I'm done. Looks like this world still uses DP as money. And we're currently in place called Miami city, which founded the Action duel.

Konami: Action Duel? What's that?

KENYoU: It's a duel system using Real Solid Vision that makes holograms become real so that you can touch your monster. It's similar to Barian emperor chaos power, which materializes monsters so that they can become real. It can be used as a weapon too. Any impact from a monster will be much harder than a regular hologram.

Konami: that worries me. If Real Solid Vision can do that, then anyone can attack us. We should buy some duel disk from this world to hide our identity and put our fake ID in there to not raise suspicion about our current duel disk. It'll also provide us with some of their own Solid Vision technology.

KENYoU: Roger that. I'll try to find nearby shop that sells them (Typing again) and also, these action duels have more rules, like Action cards that can help players in times of need. When an Action Duel begins, there are a bunch of cards scattered in the area. Those cards can be used as our backup in time of need.

Konami: Action cards? You mean they can use cards that come from outside their deck?

KENYoU: That would be correct. They must find it though, cuz it's scattered and sometime hidden, and they can only carry one Action card. You can use as many action cards as possible as long as the duel still going with a limit of one card in your hand at any given time.

(Kami) Umino: (nonchalantly) That's quite handy

(Wisteria) Fujiwara: But I hate finding items. (Narrowed her eyes)

(Alice) Yasuda: (Giggle) that looks like fun! I love hide and seek.

(Moses) Yamada: Emma- I mean Shiromi- can find them all in an instant. But she must do something with her stamina. (Sighs)

Konami: Is there anything else? Like school or something?

KENYoU: actually Yes. There are a bunch of schools in Miami city who teach many summoning and dueling methods, like Ritual duel school, which focuses on Ritual Summons, and You show duel school, which focuses on entertainment dueling, whatever that is. There are many more schools, but the most famous of all is LDS duel school, which only accepts the best and can teach every summoning method. But they're more focused on the big three like Synchro, Xyz, and Fusion.

Konami: That can be our cover. Since we look like 16 year olds by appearance, we can still enroll to school regardless our actual age. Bright can handle the document… I mean… Reika.

(Bright) Reika: Understood.

Konami: Give us a full list of school in the entire Miami city. It will be suspicious if all of us enter the same school. So, we need to split and gain some Intel in this town.

KENYoU: Roger that (pushes "Enter" button)

* * *

 **~Leo corp Control Room~**

Staff: sir! I detect strange energy come from central park.

Reiji: Hmm…What's the signature type? (Crosses his arms while sitting)

Staff: I don't know sir. It's not from dueling but it's still distributing energy. It's similar to a transport device. (Still typing)

Reiji: (Thinking) Did Academia make a move? Show the visual through a nearby CCTV

Staff: (Types a command into his PC) I can't sir. There is only static. Looks like it's broken. I tried to access the other CCTVs but all of them are broken. (Dripping sweat) Either someone broke them, or they've been hacked.

Reiji: (Thinking) It's understandable if someone broke them. But it would be hard because no one knows our CCTVs are hidden inside various Lamps in the park. But to hack them? Why didn't the system alert us? Whoever did it must be an S class hacker. (Speaking out loud.) Use Satellite to locate them.

Staff: (Typing) Commencing visual through satellite

The Satellite in outer space scopes the central park. But there is something weird. You can only see a blur surrounding the park.

Staff: Sir! We can't gain visual through satellite. There is a Force field that's blurring the image. When we deploy "See trough" IT still can't pierce that Blur. Whatever it is. It's full of difficult codes that even our Satellite can't pierce through.

Reiji: (Thinking) Even our See through?! It's beyond my prediction. I didn't know someone could create that kind of a force field. (speaking again) Deploy our best scouter. Confirm what's happening in there. And if there is someone, try to capture them. If he is hostile, capture it by force. We will send our main troops if the Scouter is not enough. How many Duelist are still on duty?

Staff: only 3 sir. And they are just students. And they're not even near the park.

Reiji: Order them as recon troops. But make sure they are not alone. Gather them first to confront whatever person in the park. We can gain visual through their Duel Disks. Until then, prepare our main security.

Staff: Understood! (The staffs begin contacting the students about Reiji Order)

Reiji: (Thinking) If this fellow its truly from Academia, I must not let my guard down. I will take whatever precautions are necessary to capture them.

 **~Central Park~** **  
**  
Everyone is resting in various benches except (Alice) Yasuda and (Lara) Sera who play Juggler and (Sara) Ingrid, who is playing swings while (Moses) Akihiro tries to make a sandcastle.

As for me. I summon again my beloved spiral sword and trying to create a Gap in this dimension. It needs extreme concentration to create one. Wide, Structure, Temperature, Etc. Gap dimensions are like a tumor in the host dimension. I try to create another dimension between this Dimension and the other 3 dimensions. It's like a 5th dimension. Although I can only make a dimension the size of a villa. It's still sufficient for us to store our inventory.

My swords begin spinning after I closed my eyes. Normally, it will take entire month. But only if this dimension is bigger.

But now I only need 10 minute. Since this universe is a lot smaller due to being separated to 4.

I handed all my comrades a ring with a silver gem attached to them. The rings give them permission to access the gate. A Gap dimension's only purpose is to save our inventory. But it also can be our home for a moment.

Reyna and Emma have come back. I hand them their rings. And about the recent discussion about changing name. Let's see their report.

Reyna: Reporting…3 agents are approaching us…..they will arrive in 30 seconds.

Konami: (Sweating) That's not much. Alright everyone. Until we find some apartment. We will stay in the Gap dimension.

All of them activate their rings. The rings glowing and sucked them into ripples that appear in the air. As I watch my comrades leave, the three agents arrive earlier than I anticipated.

They look like they are wearing school uniforms. Its almost identical with Duel school Ruka and Rua enroll back at 5ds timeline. Did they send a bunch of kids after us? They look like they're 16 years old.

Student 1: Hold it right there. In the name of the Leo corporation. We need you to come with us, willingly or by force. So? Which one will it be?

Konami: (Nonchalantly) Guess neither.

Student 2: Then we will take you by force (Prepares his duel disk)

Konami: (Thinking) Is that this world's duel disk? It looks like a Photon disk. (Prepares his duel disk)

Konami & student: Duel!  
 **  
** ***Turn 1***

 ***Konami*** **  
** ***LP: 4000*** **  
** ***H: 5*** **  
** ***M: 0*** **  
** ***S/T: 0***

 ***Student 1*** **  
** ***LP: 4000*** **  
** ***H: 5*** **  
** ***M: 0*** **  
** ***S/T: 0***

 ***Student 2*** **  
** ***LP: 4000*** **  
** ***H: 5*** **  
** ***M: 0*** **  
** ***S/T: 0***

 ***Student 3*** **  
** ***LP: 4000*** **  
** ***H: 5*** **  
** ***M: 0*** **  
** ***S/T: 0***

* * *

 **~Leo corp Control Room~** **  
**  
Reiji: (Muttering) That's definitely an otherworldly duel disk. But it doesn't seem like it's from Academia.  
 **  
** **~Central Park** ~

Konami: I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry. I will end this duel immediately after all of your turns.

Student 1: don't get cocky! You will face the might of the LDS students. My turn. I summon **Solar Flare Dragon**! In atk mode and then I activate **Tremendous Fire**. You take 1000 damage while I take 500 damage. Urg.

 ***Solar Flare Dragon: Level 4, Pyro, fire, atk 1500, def 1000*** **  
**  
A dragon bathed in intense flames appears to his field. After the dragon appears, a trio of fire fairies emerge to the field while dancing and bringing a rainstorm of fire down on both of us. But I take most of the damage.

Konami: Tch. (Shield his face with his right arm)

 ***Konami LP: 4000-3000***

 ***Student 1 LP: 4000-3500***

Student 1: Take that! We will make you surrender yourself with a little torture. Since this is a battle royal, we can't attack until our next turn. Now I set 1 card facedown and end my turn. (Sets said card) After this, **Solar Flare Dragon's** effect kicks in. At the end phase of my turn, my opponent takes 500 damage. Take this. **Magma Breath!** **  
**  
 **Solar Flare Dragon** fires a stream of hot breath from its mouth

Konami: Guh…(Shielding my eyes from stream of hot breath)

 ***Konami LP: 3000-2500***  
 **  
** ***Konami*** **  
** ***LP: 2500*** **  
** ***H: 5*** **  
** ***M: 0*** **  
** ***S/T: 0***

 ***Student 1*** **  
** ***LP: 3500*** **  
** ***H: 2*** **  
** ***M: 1*** **  
** ***S/T: 1***

 ***Student 2*** **  
** ***LP: 4000*** **  
** ***H: 5*** **  
** ***M: 0*** **  
** ***S/T: 0***

 ***Student 3*** **  
** ***LP: 4000*** **  
** ***H: 5*** **  
** ***M: 0*** **  
** ***S/T: 0***

* * *

Konami: (confused) Wait! Why are you not drawing on the first turn?

Student 1: Did you ever duel bruh? It's always a rule to not draw in the first turn. Are you really a duelist? Heh.

Konami: (Thinking) So. This world's duel rules are slightly different from our world huh? Better remember that and tell the others.

 **~Leo corp control room~**

Reiji: Can you identify this person?

Staff: No sir! His hat is almost hiding half of his face. If only he weren't hiding his upper face, we could check his eyes from the camera and analyze his retina to see if he is a citizen of Miami city. But it's impossible for now with the lack of face.

Reiji: How long until the main force is ready?

Staff: 3 minutes sir!

Reiji: (Thinking) 3 minutes is more than enough time. Let's see what this mysterious guy has got.

 **~Central Park~**

Student 2: since it's my first turn, I can't attack. I summon **Solar Flare Dragon** in atk mode!

The second **Solar Flare Dragon** emerges.

Now I set 1 card facedown and end my turn. Now our **Solar Flare** can damage your life point. Eat this 1000 damage. **Double Magma Breath**.

Konami: Tch…(Shielding his face with both arm)

 ***Konami LP: 2500-1500*** **  
** **  
*Konami*  
*LP: 1500*  
*H: 5*  
*M: 0*  
*S/T: 0***

 ***Student 1*  
*LP: 3500*  
*H: 2*  
*M: 1*  
*S/T: 1***

 ***Student 2*  
*LP: 4000*  
*H: 3*  
*M: 1*  
*S/T: 1*** **  
** **  
*Student 3*  
*LP: 4000*  
*H: 5*  
*M: 0*  
*S/T: 0***

* * *

Student 2 : How about giving up? You can't even have your turn. We will deplete your life point to zero without your turn. IT will be an FTK. Hahahahaha

Student 3: He is right you know. We just want to bring you to the chairman. It's not so hard is it? Maybe he's just curious about you. But I don't think that's too likely. Either way, you'll be crushed here and now.

Konami: That's not an FTK. An FTK is supposed to be a First Turn Kill. You should defeat me without any other turn, unlike an OTK. It should have been done on your very first turn, not on your third one.

Student 1: Well it's technically our first turn. So it's still counted even though it's a lesser version. Now do your turn Hirasawa!

Student 3: Okay My turn. I summon **Solar Flare Dragon** and then end my turn. If you really won't give up till your last breath then we'll just do this the hard way till you know who you're dealing with. Now begone! Take this 1500 damage **. Triple Magma Breath.**

Student 1: He is done for. (Smug grin)

Student 2: If only you didn't resist. (Mocking)

Konami gets engulfed with bright intense fire and explodes. Now thick smoke is enveloping the red hat wearing duelist. Unknown to them, the duel is still continuing.

Konami: Hahahahahaha! (Victory laugh)

Student 1: huh?

Student 3: What happened?

Student 2: we win, right?

Everyone except Konami is in shock at seeing Konami's LP still at 1500. Finally the smoke dissipates, showing Konami's body unharmed, with some kind of invincible barrier protecting him, showing his grinning face and angelic furball beside him.

Konami: You say you're from LDS school. The most elite duel school in Miami city right? What I see is a bunch of kids playing with a cheap effect (And now Konami shows them a true Mock grin) I'll show you how worthless your play style is. From my hand I activated monster effect, **Hanewata**. For the rest of this turn. I'm not taking any damage involving card effect. Now! End your turn! (Threatening voice.)

Student 3: (grunt) I end my turn.

 **Hanewata** leave the field and the barrier dissipate.

 ***Konami*** **  
** ***LP: 1500*** **  
** ***H: 4*** **  
** ***M: 0*** **  
** ***S/T: 0***

 ***Student 1*** **  
** ***LP: 3500*** **  
** ***H: 2*** **  
** ***M: 1*** **  
** ***S/T: 1***

 ***Student 2*** **  
** ***LP: 4000*** **  
** ***H: 3*** **  
** ***M: 1*** **  
** ***S/T: 1***

 ***Student 3*** **  
** ***LP: 4000*** **  
** ***H: 4*** **  
** ***M: 1*** **  
** ***S/T: 0***

* * *

Konami: my turn! Draw! (Draws his card)

Student 1: oh I must tell you this. **Solar Flare Dragon** cannot be attacked if there is another Pyro type monster. But since we have 3 **Solar Flare Dragon** Your only chance is to destroy it with a card effect. (Grinning)

 **Solar Flare Dragons** create massive pillar of fire that can prevent monster from attacking.

Konami: oh…how generous of you. But don't worry. I already know its effect. Beside, this will end on your turn. (Grinning)

Student 1, 2, and 3: huh?

Konami: I summon **Jowgen the Spiritualist** in atk mode.

 ***Jowgen the Spiritualist, Level 4, spellcaster, light, atk 300 def 1300***

Chinese-like Priest with red robe and scarecrow hat emerges.

Student 1: (Shocked) Huh? That monster has low attack. Why did you summon it to atk position? (Confused face)

Student 2: Maybe he's already broken due to our combos' dude. He just don't stand a chance. (Smiles widely)

Student 3: So, that's all just talk huh? Just give up already you loser. You won't stand a chance against LDS like us. (Evil Grin)

Konami:…(Grin secretly) I set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

Student 1: Huh….(Tired) I'll just end it here and go home. My turn, Draw!

 ***Konami*** **  
** ***LP: 1500*** **  
** ***H: 2*** **  
** ***M: 1*** **  
** ***S/T: 2***

 ***Student 1*** **  
** ***LP: 3500*** **  
** ***H: 3*** **  
** ***M: 1*** **  
** ***S/T: 1***

 ***Student 2*** **  
** ***LP: 4000*** **  
** ***H: 3*** **  
** ***M: 1*** **  
** ***S/T: 1***

 ***Student 3*** **  
** ***LP: 4000*** **  
** ***H: 4*** **  
** ***M: 1*** **  
** ***S/T: 0***

* * *

Student 1: I activate my set quick-play spell card, **Mystical Space Typhoon** , to destroy one Spell or Trap Card. I pick middle one. (Pointing Konami set card)

The card depicted blue spiral typhoon.

Massive Typhoons emerge from card and approach my middle set card.

Student 1: I will destroy all your hope! (Sadistic grin)

And then something unexpected happens. Konami sighs loudly.

Konami: You guys are boring. I'll end this immediately Before **Typhoon's** effect destroys it. I activate the Continuous trap card, **Wall of Revealing Light** I can pay x1000 or more to prevent monster attacking who have atk less than the declared one. I Pay 1000 LP

The trap card depicted Shiny white solid wall that come from star.

 ***Konami LP: 1500-500***

Student 1: But it's useless since its destroyed and **Solar Flare Dragon** have 1500 atk. What are you thinking? You just wasted your LP. You really are a disgrace to duelists! (Angrily shouted)

Konami: Can you shut your mouth! (Glare) You're the one who's a disgrace to duelists. What manner of duelist mocks his opponent? The true Duelist duels with passion, fair and square. You all nothing but a bunch of shit in my eyes! Now meet your doom! Because this is your last turn! I activate my second trap card. **Last Turn.** **  
**  
The card picture shows **Hi-No-Kagutsuchi** with **Yamata no Orochi** fighting each other.

Konami: This card can only be activated on the opponent turn while I have 1000 or less LP. We send all card from our hand and field to the graveyard except a monster I choose. Then you choose any monster that can be special summon from your deck to battle my monster. The one who doesn't have any monster in field loses the duel!

 **~Leo corp Control Room~**

Staff: What manner of card is that!? And it's clearly Yanagi's win since he can summon monster with higher atk easily since the other guy's monster only has 300 atk. Surely it's easy to overcome it.

Reiji:I guess there is more than that.

Staff: (Shock) can I ask what it is Chairman?

Reiji: We'll see (Tapping his chin)

 **~Central Park~**

Student 1: Then I'll show you the meaning of fear to you who dares mock me with a monster who only has 300 atk points. From my deck I summon- (Interupted)

Konami: Who said you can summon a monster right now? (Glare)

Student 1: huh? (Shocked)

Konami: Jowgen the Spiritualist passive effect. Neither player can special summon a monster/s

Student 123: What!? (Super shocked)

 **~Leo Corp Room~**

Staff: That is! But…Oh god. (Shock)

Reiji: It's decided then (Shrugging)

 **~Central Park~**

Konami: then that means I win the duel. Since you can't summon a monster (Grins)

 **Last turn** creates an image of **Hi-No-Kagutsuchi** and **Yamata no Orochi** which attacks all 3 opponents with a devastating attack that obliterates surrounding area, destroying half of the park.

Student 123: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 ***Konami Win***

* * *

Konami: did I overdo it? Looks like they only fainted with a little bit of a burn mark. It's good that I'm holding back. (Senses something) There is someone coming. No. its looks like a reinforcement. Better leave right know. (Activates his ring)

 **~Leo Corp Room~**

After trio been defeated. They lost contact to their duel disk making them can't see what happen to Red Hat duelist. Now our main security report what they found in the park.

Staff: all of the duelist have been defeated sir. All the main force found were unconscious students who fought the duelist in the red hat. Red hat's identity is still unknown. There is no trace of him. It's like he vanished completely. And he destroy almost Entire Park. (sweating)

Reiji: (Thinking) Whoever he is, he is a potential threat. But I know we will meet again someday, Red hat. (Speaking) Inform me if he show up again. Raise security level to maximum (Leaving the room)

Reira:….(Follows his brother)  
 **  
** **End of chapter**

 **It takes entire day to finish this chapter. Please give your though in review or PM. Next chapter will focus on more side character. And Konami comrade will finally dueling with someone. Who's gonna dueling? Find out in next chapter of Dragon ba- oh I mean Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Tag Force Special. Here's the new stats sheet.**

 **KENYoU stats**

 **win rate: 60%**

 **Ace Monster: Mushroom man #2/Chaos Sorcerer**

 **Deck: Parasite and Wielder of Light and Dark (While serious)**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Likes: PC, Gaming, Anything that involve tech.**

 **Dislikes: Low spec PC, Someone who surpase him in term of tech. (Bruno on par with him back at 5ds timeline)**

 **Talent: Hacking, Programming, Decoder.**

 **Super power: None.**


	4. Simple Announcement

_**Announcement!**_

 _ **I read all the reviews right know and i'm really happy. And Shadowfire10 want me to write with dialogue format. Well, the reason I used this format is because I'm not descriptive type. But is not like I can't do that format since I once used it in my Fate fic. So, If any of you want me to change writing format please tell me in the review. If there is no answer I'm afraid I'm gonna still use my current format. Ill be waiting until next Saturday.**_

 _ **That's all dear reader. Good day to you all.**_

 _ **Edited: Okay i misunderstood what Shadowfire10 said. But still, if any of you have some suggestion so i can improve. Feel free to leave it in review or PM. Cuz you know. I'm still not pro to this.**_


	5. Forgiven Sin

**Back again with Raygha in 4** **th** **chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Tag Force Special. This time. We will focus on Side characters. Well. Finally huh? Maybe some of you bored with Konami Pov. Without further ado lets do this.**

 **Thanks to Donjusticia for proofreading and Alekazam6 who help the development of this story. Special thanks to Shadowfire10 to who point out my flaw. Ill tries to satisfy you with this chapter.**

I warned you that this chap Pov is heavily on first person.

 **"Card and Attack name"**

 **_"Author Rambling"  
_** "(Gesture and Expression)" _  
*_ **Duel*  
** *Detailed description*  
 **~Place~**

* * *

 **~?~**

Emptiness. That's what I see in this place. I don't know why but there is nothing in here. It's pitch black. Is this? Is this my….home?

Yes…This is my original home. Void. I'm nothing. Endless darkness without a bit of light. It's always like this… since the beginning of time. Until that day.

The only thing that makes me sane are three companions named Raviel, the bulky male fiend with sharp claws, a pair of dark blue wings, and a fearsome demonic face, Hamon, a giant imp-like yellow monster with a beast like face, and a pair of massive demonic wings and claws that look just as sharp as Raviel's, and the last, My favorite companion, Uria, a serpentine crimson dragon with a small pair of red wings on his hands and a long body. These three are the only ones who keep my sanity intact.

They often tell stories about the outside world. But when I ask "Can I go out? Or "Do you know where to go out?" they will not answer, even if I demand it.

Until that day.

?: (Face twisted with glee.) Hahahahaha! Now I regain my former glory! This power. I will become unstoppable! Hahahahaha!

It's a bulky guy with long black hair and half naked with grey short pants, who is laughing maniacally. This is…. Is this the world? I can see the world? But, before, I only see endless darkness. But now I can see. This feeling….I want to be like this forever. But.

This guy is so evil. His ambition to make himself powerful is darkening his heart. Father, Uncles, Save me! Why am I in this guy's body? What's happening? I don't want to be like this. Please! Anyone, answer me!

I scream for help until someone comes. He is fairly young with a red jacket and black shirt inside that jacket. Below the jacket are a pair of long black pants and brown sports shoes. But the most notable feature of this young man is his red hat. _ **AN: Konami GX version.**_

Maybe he can save me. Yes! He can save me. I don't want to be inside this guy's body. Please whoever you are, please, save me.

The red hatted individual is dueling this guy who I find out later is named Kagemaru. From their conversation, I later learn that the red hatted individual is Konami. The fight is so intense until Kagemaru manages to summon my uncle, Raviel, and manages to corner Konami with my uncle's brute force. But Konami manages to hold on, and later, he manages to summon **Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon** to defeat **Raviel the Lord of Phantasms**. And yet, Kagemaru is still not giving up.

In Kagemaru's field, there is **Spell Absorption** and **Spell Economics**. Now he plays the **Messenger of Peace** continuous spell card. Due to the effect of Spell Absorption he gains 500 LP for each Spell Card that is played, and now, Kagemaru's current LP is back to 4000. And then, by sending 3 continuous spell cards to the graveyard, he manages to summon my other Uncle, **Hamon the Lord of Striking Thunder**. Kagemaru use the **Shrink** Spell Card to halve Konami's Blue-eyes to 2250 and defeats it with my uncle's 4000 atk points, reducing Konami's LP down to 100 LP. He looks battered. I can't stand this. I don't want to hurt him. Please stop this. I don't want to see him suffer. I just can't!

And then the image of the giant, long crimson Serpentine dragon comes to me. It's my father. The one I only know aside from my uncles. The one who always talks to me. **Uria The lord of Searing Flames  
**

* * *

Uria: My child. Are you sad to see that boy suffer? Are you angry this guy uses you? We are also the same. We don't want to awaken like this anymore. We are but shadows of the god, merely a fraction of her powers. We're meant to protect. That's why, when there is an opportunity, I will inform you on what needs to be done. For now, use your ability to talk with that boy.

Voice: (Confused) How? What are you saying? I mean, what can I do?

Uria: It's time to unseal your memory then.

Uria lowers his head until it is at the same height as my head, then some bright light engulfes me after our heads touch each other. What's this!? My head hurts! (Clutches his head painfully) Fathe- wait.

Uria…Uria is not my father. He is part of me. I…I…This memory. It's mine. Yes…Now I remember who I am. I don't have a name. But I remember my origin.

I'm the incarnation of Horakthy. Merely a fraction of her powers to combat the incarnation of Zorc. The incarnation of Zorc also doesn't have a name, so he calls himself Zorc.

Long, long ago, before human dueling in Egypt was still not known, Zorc and I battled in the realm of monsters. Our fight was so intense that it created a catastrophe that almost destroyed the entire world of monsters. I couldn't allow that to happen. Zorc had to be stopped without creating any more chaos. And at that time, Horakthy give me her blessing and boosted my power beyond what Zorc could imagine, enabling me to almost beat him. But the True Zorc, the manifestation of human darkness, also helped his incarnation by unleashing the Forbidden one to help Zorc in defeating me. His name was Exodia. His might was so powerful that I had to use every fiber of my being to split Exodia into five pieces and scatter those pieces to another dimension. Sadly, after this small victory, Zorc won, and went on to rule the entire monster world.

I lost. I was ashamed of myself and I became twisted, blinded by rage and willing to run away from Horakhty's grace to the human world where I began causing catastophes. My form changed to a more demonic female with massive black devil wings, claws in each finger comparable to the finest blades ever created, two horns on the side of my head, and a massive tail on my hips. _**AN: this form is different than actual Armityle**_. Now I have known as Armityle the Chaos Phantom. The darkness goddess who kill all living thing and shrouded them to endless darkness.

I'm doing this for a reason. The reason is to find someone who can end me. End my pathetic life because I failed to do her grace's job. And thus, ancient humans began to pray for the god above to save them. And finally, their prayer was answered. Horakty, The creator herself, descended to answer them.

The creator and I met with each other. Of course, the creator herself knew me, despite my twisted appearance. Though twisted because of my shame, I was still her incarnation. The Creator spoke.

Horakthy: (Sad eyes) Why my child? What happened to you? Why must you commit such a sin?

Armityle: Mother- oh no…(faces other way) I'm not your child anymore. I'm merely a disgrace to you. I couldn't even defeat Zorc as you commanded. I'm a disgrace for how weak I was, even with your blessing being given during that battle. I know someone will come to end me. If it's you who ends me, then I can finally rest in peace. Please, end me your grace. For I have committed this unbearable sin and need to be slayed immediately (Bows like one who wants to commit seppuku)

Seeing this, Horakthy does not even flinch, but instead moves closer to her twisted incarnation and places her hands on my shoulders. And then, Horakthy spoke.

Horakthy: (Wearing a beautiful smile) It's true that you committed an unbearable sin by killing innocent lives. But do not worry my child. I will not erase your existence, but I will seal you for all eternity until the time when you can truly forgive yourself and move on. (Tries to make me stand up.)

Armityle: (Shocked, facing Horakhty before standing up.) Why mother? Why not just end me? I'm just a disgrace to your beautiful presence.

Horakthy: (Wears her beautiful smile again) No my child. You're merely a misguided soul. And some of it is my fault for not stopping you early. I completely forgive you. As goddess and also parent. (Puts both her hand on my cheeks and kisses my forehead)

And at that day, I felt lighter. The one I was afraid would never forgive me actually forgave me.

Horakthy: but I must remind you my child. You will never have your original form until you forgive yourself. And so far, you still have not forgiven yourself. That's why your form is still demonic. Until that day, you will be separated as three forms buried deep inside of the earth as sacred beasts.

That's right. I will never forgive myself. I killed so many people just because of my ego and anger. So many that even I can't count them anymore. Mother wants me to forgive myself until the day I've been summoned again. And thus, the only answer is.

Armityle: I accept. I will redeem my sin by being sealed for all eternity until the day I forgive myself. (Bows.)

Horakthy: (Smiles widely) I knew you would do that my child. And to be honest, I'm proud of you. Shall I? (Spreads out her arms)

I merely nod, and a magic circle appears below me. In an instant, I vanish without a trace. I've been turned into three sarcophagus and mother ask ancient humans to seal me in the safest places of earth. And thus, Humans create legends of me, the Sacred Beasts. The ones known as the beings who can bring the world to darkness. And now, someone intends to use that power.

* * *

Kagemaru uses Monster reincarnation to retrieve Raviel again and then activates **Phantasmal Martyr** spell card to summon 3 fiend tokens with 0 atk. He then uses them as fodder for summoning Raviel once more. Then, using 3 continuous trap cards, he summons Uria with 3000 atk and then ends his turn.

Uria: (Shouting) now my liege!

Voice: Yes!

I put all my willpower into transferring my energy into Konami and stopping the flow of time to bring his soul to my imaginary world inside Kagemaru.

 **~Imaginary World-Endless Black Void~**

Konami: (Confused shocked face) Where am I?

What Konami sees here is an endless dark void. Nothing can be seen in this place. Konami frantically looking surrounding area. But to no avail. It's really pitch black in here, until a female voice calls to him. He begins to look the source of that voice, which is me. I materialize myself as a little girl with shoulder length red hair, a completely white dress, and a white skirt then i produce some light from my body so we can see each other.

Armityle Avatar: Greetings human. Or should I say Cyborg? Or do you prefer half-human? (Giggles)

Konami: (Widens his eyes) you know? Well I prefer only human please, or my name. I don't like being called anything else.

Armityle Avatar: (Nonchalantly) Fine then. So, what's your name? (Smiles.)

I already know what his name is, but I prefer friendly formality.

Konami: Hakuryu Konami. So, who're you? And where is this place (Inspects surroundings.)

For a guy who was transported suddenly to another world, he is very calm. Maybe he has a lot of experience with supernatural phenomena.

Armityle Avatar: You're in my home. And my name is Armityle. (Smiles)

Konami: (twitching) did you really stay here? Who would want to stay in pitch black place like this? (He gazes at me with weird looks)

Yeah! I know damnit. Who would want to stay in place like this anyway? Oh…Ehem…I must not get mad. This guy might be able to save me from this guy's body.

Armityle Avatar: Don't give me that look please. It's not like I have a choice. And anyway, that's not what I brought you here to talk about. It looks like you are having a difficult time with my human host. (Crosses her arms.)

Konami: So you watched. And human host? So you're the one who made that old man become young again and gain tremendous strength? (Annoyed face)

It's not like I had a choice. Who would want to stay in old man's body?

Armityle Avatar: Okay. (Cough) can you show me something. I know you have that card right? The one who bears divinity. (I look in his pocket and then in his duel disk deck)

Looks like he know what I mean and begins grabbing 3 divine-beast cards that consist of **Slifer the Sky Dragon** , **Obelisk the Tormentor** , and the **Winged Dragon of Ra**.

Konami: You mean these three? Yeah, I manage to copy them from the king of duelist 2 years ago. But it doesn't matter, I can't use them. (Looks at the ground with dissappointement.)

This card really bears the aura of divinity. I believe it really is the manifestation of mother's power. But I don't know, something seems lacking.

Armityle Avatar: (Worried) Konami, why are these cards lacking in energy. I'm pretty sure these 3 are more powerful. Is there something happen?

He seems to ponder a bit and before explaining.

Konami: (hesitantly) it's because of my eyes.

Armityle Avatar: (confused) Your Eyes?

Eyes? What does that even mean? But if you look closely, there's something different with this guy's eyes. It looks mechanical.

Konami: (Pointing at his eyes which begin glowing.) My eyes have the power to copy other cards and even entire decks with one condition. I must see the duel once. It's called Mimic Eyes

So that's his secret. He copied 3 divine-beasts from this king of duelist who I assume has the original cards of these three. But due to it being fake, this card's energy is inferior to the original one.

Konami: My eyes can't copy difficult structured cards like these three. So its effect is slightly altered. For example, Slifer effect states that it cannot be set and can only be normal summoned by tributing 3 monsters, and its attack is determined by how many card I have in have x1000. In addition, after being summoned, my opponent cannot activated any spell and trap card for one turn after the card has been summoned and the summoning of this card cannot be negated, also it also can't be targeted by card effect.

Armityle Avatar: (Amused.) hooh. It's really strong huh?

Manifestation of my mother are truly powerful, but what's the point of telling me the card's effect?

Konami: (Shrugs.) the difference is, while the original has one more effect that can destroy any monster that has 2000 or less atk and def when it is summoned, the card I copied can destroy monster(s) that are normal or flip summoned who have 2000 or less def. Its inferior, right?

Armityle Avatar: (Raises her eyebrow) you mean your Slifer's effect is different from the original one? But I guess the effect of that monster is still strong.

Konami: you're right. But I believe I can't summon one of them due to the lack energy. That or I'm not the chosen one.

This guy has some intriguing power in his eyes. He is able to perfectly copy almost any cards, but he can't perfectly copy divine-beast monsters due to the difficult structure they have. But to be able to copy the divine aura is a great feat. Maybe he can really save me.

Armityle Avatar: (Smile) then, how about I make you able to use these god cards?

Konami: (Slighly shocked) you can do that? Well, since you look like a divine being, I guess you really can do that. Maybe you actually are God. (Nonchalantly.) Am I right?

Armityle Avatar: (Rolling her eyes) In a way, yes. So, do you accept (Extends her hands to Konami, gesturing for a handshake.)

Konami: (Accepts her handshake) We may have only met each other recently, but I don't know why, it feels like I can trust you. (Smiles.)

Armityle Avatar: (Smile widely) Then, can you promise me something?

Konami: (Raises his eyebrow) Hmm? What it is?

My power is not yet complete. I can't give him too much of my energy. He can only summon one Divine-beast monster. I can't regenerate my power in this empty void. The only way for me to regain my full power is to see a great duel that produces a lot of energy. And the only way to do this is…

Armityle Avatar: Please take care of me (Kisses his forehead)

Konami: (Shocked) huh what?

After kissing his forehead, bright light engulfes Konami and transfers him to his real body. The time goes to normal and it's Konami's turn. And now, to do my job.

* * *

 **~Real world-?~**

Kagemaru: (Shocked) What!?

Kagemaru feels pain in his chest, it is like someone want to come out from his body. It's Armityle herself, who rejects being controlled. Looks like Konami knows what is happening inside of Kagemaru, who is in a completely confused state. Now he can't control the Sacred Beast in this state and Konami finally makes a move.

Konami: Looks like you are having a hard time yourself Kagemaru. But now it's my turn! Draw! I activated **Monster Reborn** to special summon **Masked Dragon** to the field.

White armored masked dragon emerges.

 ***Masked Dragon, level 3, Dragon, Fire, Atk 1400, Def 1000***

Then I activate the Quick-play spell card. **Inferno Reckless Summon** , With this. I can chose one monster who has 1500 or less atk that been special summoned and you can also choose one of your monster, Both of us summon 2 other monsters with the same name from our deck or graveyard. I summon the other 2 from my graveyard.

The card depicts an Earth quake in the graveyard, which almost collapses the white building In the center.

The other 2 dragons emerge.

Kagemaru: Due to my monsters having the effect of needing to be Special Summoned under certain conditions I can't special summoned anything. But, with Raviel's effect, I can special summon a **Phantasmal Token** in def position. (Mocking.) What are you gonna do with those 3 weakling monsters? I will stomp them to oblivion.

 ***Phanstasmal Token, Level 1, Fiend, Token, Dark, atk 1000, def 1000*** **  
**  
Konami: (Grins) You'll see.

Cloud above has been shrouded by black cloud. It's like a storm is coming. And the atmosphere becomes creepy.

Kagemaru: (Shocked) What? What's happening? (Frantically inspects the surrounding sky.)

Konami: I release 3 **Masked Dragon**!

3 **Masked Dragons** Turn into blue orbs that hang in the sky.

Konami: Legendary gods of Egypt, please hear my call! I borrow your power to withstand the obstacle before me, I now beseech thee! Awaken, mighty Obelisk, with your supreme might, eradicate all darkness in this world. Appear! The primordial God of Torment! **Obelisk the Tormentor!  
**  
The blue orb begins exploding into bright flashes of light, and there standing tall, the mighty humanoid blue skinned god with a bulky body, massive devil-like wings, fearsome claws, and a face that says, "This is your nightmare." The very presence of this being shocks the entire island.

 ***Obelisk the Tormentor, Level 10, Divine-Beast, Divine, Atk 4000, Def 4000***

Kagemaru: (Very shocked face) It's impossible! That's one of the Egyptian God!? And it's Obelisk?! Isn't Kaiba corp the one who guards it? How can you have it?

Konami: Now Meet you doom, Kagemaru! I use the spell card **Double summon** to summon **Blockman** in atk position (Slaps down the card)

Lego golem emerges.

 ***Blockman, Level 4, Machine, Earth, atk 1500, def 1000***

Konami: **Blockman's** effect activates. By tributing this face up card. I can special summon 2 tokens (Points to his monster.)

 **Blockman** scatters its body to small pieces of Lego.

 ***Blockman Token(s), Machine, Token, Earth, atk 1000 def 1500***

Konami: (Shouting) and now! Activating **Obelisk the Tormentor** effect! By tributing 2 other monster. I can destroy all monster you control. Go! **Soul Energy-MAX**!

The soul of **Blockman** tokens _and_ Goes into Obelisk's grasp and his body glows brighter and brighter before unleashing an explosion with his fist and destroying every sacred beast.

Kagemaru: Ugh! No way! (shocked)

Konami: Obelisk can't attack if he activated his effect. But now My last card! From my hand! I activat Pot of greed

Kagemaru: Tch (Grits his teeth)

Konami: (Grin)You ready Armityle? (Looks to his side.)

An image of a girl with red hair and a white dress appears on the left side of Konami.

Armityle Avatar: so you were aware I'm watching you from here. Fine then. Let's combine our power. (Smiles widely and clenches her fists.)

The card in top of Konami's deck brightens.

Konami: Now I can draw two cards (Draws his two cards) I will destroy your ambition Kagemaru, and prove that your purpose is not right! I tribute Obelisk The tormentor to special summon **Great Maju the Garzett.**

The monster is a little bit similar to Obelisk but it's a light-red skinned demonic beast like creature with long fur in each shoulder and humanoid features and a fearsome face.

 ***Great Maju the Garzett, Level 6, Fiend, Dark, atk ? def ?***

Kagemaru: What the hell are you doing? Why sacrifice a God monster?

Konami: (Smiles) because of this! I activated **Great Maju the Garzett's** effect! This card gains atk equal to twice the tributed monster's original atk!

The Great Maju begins powering up with a roar that shocks the entire seas surrounding the island.

 ***The Great Maju the Garzett, atk ? – 8000***

Kagemaru: Whaaaaaat! No wayyyyy! (Kagemaru begins trembling)

 **The Great Maju the Garzett** is a result of Konami's desire to protect what it most dear combined with my twisted power. Together it becomes a beast comparable to the Egyptian God itself.

Konami: Now! Garzett, With you strength. Help me crush evil! **Absolute Destruction**!

 **The Great Maju the Garzett** fists gets engulfed with bright destructive light, which crushes the land near Kagemaru. The result is devastating and destroys half the entire island's soil into rubble. Many buildings are destroyed by the impact.

Kagemaru: AHHHHHHH!

Kagemaru is blown back several meters. Landing on the ground, he rolls over unconscious.

 ***Konami Win*  
**

* * *

Konami: (Sigh tiredly)…. We did it Armityle we defeated him. Huh!? Armityle? (Looks Shocked.)

I…Begin fading. I guess this is it. Making that beast really use all of my power. I guess it really wasn't that bad? Finally. For the first time. I do something good. And I'm not failing anyone. I will come home to my mother. And finally…I forgive myself. I'm fading…..I begin falling but Konami grabs me like he can really grab my image.

Konami: Woah! What happened to you! (Panics)

Armityle Avatar: (Weakly) My job is done Konami, I don't have much energy left. I will leave this world. It's better this way. Cuz this is the only way to atone for my sin (Her eyes begin closing slowly)

Konami: (Teary eyes) No! I won't! You will not go anywhere!

A brown haired guy approaches them, with a winged angelic furball beside him. I don't know who he is, but Konami begins to call him Judai Yuki.

Judai: (Happy face) Konami! You did it. I guess you really don't need my help. Sorry for not watching you duel. Daitokuji-sensei is really tough. Huh? Who is this girl? (Confused)

He can see me? So, he has supernatural powers too huh? Well, I can fell that this person is not a normal human. Beside him is a monster spirit. If I'm not mistaken. It's kuriboh. A friend of the Pharaoh.

Konami: (Panicking) Help me do something Yuki. She is dying!

Judai: (Begins panicking too when Konami says "Dying") really!? I want to help but… if I could help I would help you! (Frantically trying to think of something.)

Kuriboh: Kuri Kuri!

All of us begin looking at the winged furball.

Judai: What? You know how to do it? (Face brightens.)

Konami: Tell me!

Kuriboh: Kuri kuri kuriirii! (Flying at my deck)

Judai: (looks puzzled) He said that we need the 3 great one cards you have. I don't know what's that means? Do you perhaps know something?

Konami frantically searches for certain cards. And those cards are the trio of Egyptian Gods. He begins showing it to Kuriboh and Kuriboh asks again if he want to sacrifice those cards to save me. Why? That card is important. Why must someone sacrificing something that valuable for me? He barely even knows me. I ask Konami to not sacrifice those cards just for the sake of my being and instead use it for another greater good. But Konami insists on saving me. Even Judai, who look clueless, says something similar.

Armityle Avatar: (Crying) Why? *hics* why do you want to save some entity who once was known to enshroud the world in darkness. You barely even know me? Why?

Konami: (Stern face) Because you helped me. When someone helps me to protect my friends, that someone will become my friend. I don't care how great your crime in the past were. You are my friend and that's it! (Puts gentle smile on) besides, what manner of friend am I if I don't help my friend in need (Stroking my hair.)

Judai: I don't know who you are, But if you are Konami's friend. Than I'm your friend too.

And at that time I begin crying loudly and hug both of them with all of my will power (the grip still weak) both of them happy to see I'm happy and Kuriboh begin the ritual with three Egyptian god cards by circling my body with said card and that card produce some light of line and shape triangle surrounding my body.

Before the ritual is done, I speak once more.

Armityle Avatar: Thank you, Konami, I'm glad I chose you to save me. And thank you, Judai Yuki. And another big thanks to you, Kuriboh. (Smiles)

Kuriboh: Kuri kuri! (Happy face)

Judai Yuki: (Laid back) Don't worry! It's not a problem anyway. I'm sure Kuriboh can save you (Friendly grin)

Konami: I'll make sure to make up our promise (Smiles)

Armityle Avatar: (Widens her eyes) You still remember? Then can you give a name?

Konami: Isn't Armityle your name? (Confused looks)

Armityle Avatar: No it's not. It's merely a title. I'll be glad if you can give me a good name.

Konami begin thinking. After a while. He finally decides something.

Konami: Your name will be Yasuda, It means independence and also active. I don't know why but I've got a feeling that you will be like a spoiled brat (Grins playfully)

Armityle Avatar: (Pouting) Moo~ did you really seriously give me that name? But I guess it's really a beautiful name (Smiles)

Flash of light engulfes me and turn my imagination body into a real human body. From now on my name is Yasuda, The incarnation of Horakthy and the true wielder of the Sacred Beast. But it will be weird if I don't have a surname so I use Konami's surname instead. But the result is total chaos when I get introduced to his friends. I guess I can finally have a normal life. Is this what you want to show me mother? That I can have a new purpose in life? If it is, then finally I have my new purpose. It's to be by Konami and his friends side.

* * *

 **~Academia-Several weeks later~**

We're walking to class together. Both of us are walking together. Now I'm a Slifer Red student. But I'm not using the slifer red uniform. Since I'm just 10 years old by appearance, they will not make me attend class. Well, I'm only a self-proclaimed student anyway hehe~. We're midway before we arrive at the classroom. I begin a conversation.

Yasuda: Ne~ Ne~ Konami Nii-chan (Joyful smile)

Konami: (Facing my direction) Huh? What is it Yasu-chan (Smiles)

Yasuda: I want to marry you if you old enough (Jumping joyfully and hugging him)

Konami skin becomes pale white, Shocked with that confession. At that time. I'm still not aware that Konami is way older than I thought.

* * *

 **~End of dream-Gap Dimension~**

someone tries waking me up. Whoever he is. It's annoying.

(Alice) Yasuda: 5 more minutes (Yawning)

?: don't "just 5 minutes me" you slacker, Oh wait, I remember Prof Chronos always called me a slacker with Yuki. Well no matter. Wake up sleepy head. La- I mean Sera was waiting for you. You said you want to go to see the school? (Shakes my body)

I know this voice. It's my savior, Konami. I begin forcing my eyes open and run to the bathroom that Konami made using Barian tech. I take a shower and do every other thing I need to do. After just one minute, I am done.

Konami: Haya! (Comically Shocked)

(Alice) Yasuda: Thanks for waking me up Konami-nii-chan, now get out or do you want to see my full naked body? (Seductively cute)

Konami slightly blushes because Yasuda's only wearing a towel. He leaves the room immediately using the ring of transportation.

(Alice) Yasuda: (muttering) I'm really glad to be able to live.

 _ **End of chapter**_

 **Done. Woohoo! 4** _ **th**_ _ **chapter done! I feel so good! Feel free leave review or PM and tell me did I improve or not. Now we will see (Alice) Yasuda stats sheet.**_

 **Alice stats**

 **win rate: 98% (Almost never duel. But win rate dominated)**

 **Ace Monster: Uria The Lord of Searing Flames.**

 **Deck: Sacred Beast**

 **Alignment: Innocent Good**

 **Likes: Konami, Konami's friends, playing anything that fun.**

 **Dislikes: Rude people, Thugs, Jaime, anyone who hurt Konami.**

 **Talent: none**

 **Super power: Spritual energy manipulation-Horakthy Incarnation Blessing**

 **Alice has the most versatile super power than any other Konami squads. She can teleport, Creating ball of energy that can explodes (Pretty much like Yubel in Bond Beyond Time when she destroy environment with her fire ball) teleporting, Healing, and can cure someone who been possessed by spirit. There is still much she can do. But she sealed most of it so she can't make a mistake like her old self do.**


	6. Choosing Path

_**Back again with Raygha. When I see reviews, it's filled me with determination. It makes me want to WRITE. Check my profile if you want to confirm their appearance for those who don't play Tag Force game (Especially 6 or special) you realize that I'm not even use any single OC cards right? I challenge my self to never use it. But I'm still using Anime cards though. Now! Let's do this!**_

 _ **Proofread by Donjusticia. And Thanks to Alekazam6 for their appearance.**_

 **"Card and Attack name"**

 _ **"Author Rambling"  
**_ "(Gesture, Expression and initial) _  
*_ **Duel*  
~Place and situation~  
**

* * *

 **  
** **~Shopping district-Miami city-Sera Pov~** **  
**  
Such a nice day. Not too hot and also not too wet. Perfect day for us to walk. Me, Yasuda-san and Rin-san decide to see our future school for a moment. It's called You Show Duel School. It taught about entertainment. I'm curious about what this Entertainment dueling is all about. It only says in the brochure that "It can make people smile." I loved making everyone smile when I was an orphan and a caretaker back in Barian World. I should be able to make everyone smile. Back there I was rather…bland.

We go through Shopping District. It's quite lively here, I must say. Many crowds gather in here. Oh yeah, we already bought our duel disk yesterday. I picked a purple one. It's colored like Skull servant-san's clothes. It's a shame that all duel disks look the same. It will be great if there is someone who sells modified duel disk like in our dimension. But KENYoU san said "It's a citizen symbol, it's used as your ID, local telecommunication, and also as a means to detect if someone is from outside the city because each city has their own different duel disk." Well, I guess it's okay. It's not like I used modified duel disk too much back in Barian World anyway. But seeing something different is good.

It's intriguing seeing many advertisements about Duel Schools here. And there's even a Wight Duel School. But I'm more interested in making people smile. It remind me of the meeting yesterday when everyone chose their own respective school.

* * *

 **~Flashback-Gap Dimension-Meeting Room-Sera Pov~**

This room its almost identical to the one we have back in headquarters. Round table. Wheel chairs. And even rack of books. The difference is, there is no ceiling or even a wall, only a hollow white void with furniture. Not so fancy I admit. If Konami-san has more time, maybe he could add more landscape or even scenery in this dimension. But for now, it's only a temporal meeting space.

All of us have gathering using our own everyday clothes and sit in our own respective chairs. I myself am still wearing a pin shaped skull in my hair, white dress shirt, a light blue blazer on top of it and a black bow-tie. It's been a long time since I used this clothing.

Konami still wears his usual attire and that inseparable red hat of his as he begins the meeting.

Konami: (Cough) All right everyone. This meeting's purpose is to decide which school we choose to enroll in. We will only choose a Duel School though. But still, one of us will stay in formal school, because there is only one notable formal school in Miami city anyway. (Shrugs.)

All of us nod, indicating we understand about the meeting's purpose. Hmm…Duel school huh? Back in the orphanage, the only one duel school I know is Duel Academy from Neo Domino City. I, with the rest of my family can't afford to enroll to any school since we are low on budget. Even we have a hard time eating in satellite and most of us have to work. But Martha-san and Crow-nii san always take care of us.

Of course, Konami-nii san once took care of us by visiting us as often as he could and giving us free ice creams. Konami-nii san and Crow-nii san are good people. Of course, their friends also are kind like Yusei Fudo, Jack atlas and even one of the Ragnarok team members named Brave-nii san.

After a long delay of silence, finally, someone starts a conversation.

Konami: Alright then. KENYoU, if you will (Nods to KENYoU)

KENYoU: (Nodding back) the duel schools in this city are more various unlike Heartland or Neo Domino city. We need to choose at least five different schools to better our intel, but, two or more of us need to enroll in these schools. (Taps a button on a round table.)

A hologram appears in the center of the table and shows two schools. One of them is an odd looking Skyscraper building with big letters on the top of it that say "LDS". The building looks like a king chess piece.

And another equally odd looking building, but not as big as LDS, looks like a mass of rectangle shape buildings merged into one another with a single cylinder in the top left of it resembling a scope.

KENYoU Continued.

KENYoU: This school needs to be watched right now. The tall one is LDS and the second one is You show Duel School. Maybe some of you ask why we need to keep extra eyes on both of these schools. For LDS, the reason is Konami fought their students before.

Everyone is shocked at that statement. As everyone looks right at Konami, Konami explains all of us about that encounter. To our relief, it looks like Konami is okay.

Konami: (Crossing his arm) There is more though. I'm afraid I have been recorded by their intelligence team when we were dueling. So, we need to keep watch of those LDS students and its school in case someone is planning to capture me and disrupt our plan. And if you manage to find information about LDS chairman, then inform me, I will meet him myself. KENYoU, please continue.

KENYoU: (cough) Alright, for You Show Duel School, we need to keep watch on Sakaki Yuya. (Taps some button again in the table.)

The hologram now depicts a boy in his pre-teens with tomato-like hair adorned with a pair of goggles with red lenses and a star symbol in the left lens, a white jacket spreading out like a cape, a red shirt with a crystal necklace, and long sleeve pants and sport shoes.

KENYoU: (Tapping his chin) this boy has an intriguing summoning method called Pendulum Summon, a new summoning method we encountered in this dimension.

(Wisteria) Fujiwara: Pendulum Summon? (Tilts her head.)

(Jaime) Hideyuki: The hell is that? Is there a clock attached to it? (Smirks)

Yayoi: Pendulum is not always that old damn clock you know. (Shrugs.)

(Alice) Yasuda: (Widens her eyes) Oh! OH! That ball thingy right? When you touch it, they will crash against each other forever?

(Reyna) Megumi): Issac Newton Cradle….

(Nataly) Narita: (Rises her eyebrow) Issac new what?

Oh yeah that thing's alternate name is a Pendulum ball. We have one in meeting room back at headquarters. It's just for our amusement though. But Yasuda-san usually plays with it by herself

(Kami) Umino: What can he do then?

KENYoU: Watch this (Taps a command into the table's keyboard.)

Now the table produces holograms that show recorded video about the duel of the person named Sakaki Yuya with weird attire that looks like a Jester and a big guy named Strong Ishijima wearing armored cloth. The place looks like some kind of forest, and that Yuya person is running on a monster that looks like a hippo. The monster chasing it is a giant red beast-like ogre. If I recall right, it's one of the Battleguard monsters.

The giant beast prepares to slam the tomato headed duelist with his giant bat, but the entertainment duelists grabs some card from a bush and plays it.

It was some magic card. It says **Evasion**. It enables the user to negate one attack from his opponent's monster.

The card depicts a stickman avoiding a large ball

Yuya rolls to the side with his monster, avoiding the giant beast's attack before running away again. That card is…

(Moses) Yamada: Is that what is called Action Magic?

(Nataly) Narita: (smile) Ohh~ Look at that movement. Smooth as silk. Just seeing this makes me want to play it myself.

(Alice) Yasuda: (Joyful smile) Hum~ looks really fun. It's already fun just watching it. It will be even more fun if we play it ourself. Right Narita-nee chan?

(Nataly) Narita: (Glimmer eyes) Oh~ Yasuda-Chan~ You really know me (Smiles)

Narita-san hugs her, Yasuda-san just giggles. Maybe since she is usually hugged by female workers back at the headquarters she is getting used to being hugged.

Jaime: (Irritated) Stop with your teddy bear cuddling woman! Just watch! (Glares.)

Both of them are silenced but Narita is still glaring at Jaime to say "You're no fun Steam head." But Jaime just shrugs it off.

Yuya is still running from the giant beast since that monster can attack twice per battle phase. The giant manages to hit him using his giant bat and create a devastating blow by sheer force of that giant strength. But, Yuya manages to escape from that devastating blow. What happen? Is he having some action card again?

To our surprise, it is an action card. It's called **Miracle** and it prevents his monster from being destroyed while halving the battle damage.

The card depicts a happy stickman raising his hands.

(Rayna) Rin: (Gasps) Wow, an action card saved him again.

(Wisteria) Fujiwara: Ara~ it is really helpful, But it's still look tiring to me. Even though his monster is still running. (Taps her chin.)

More than one minutes has passed. This Yuya is still running away from his opponent. Is he wanting to abuse using action cards? It's a delay tactic then. The purpose is to stall time and make his opponent deplete his own resource. But that tactic is not really too great.

(Jaime) Takahashi: (Piss off) the hell with this!? Why is he always running? If I were him. I would just stomp that clown faced King Kong in 1 turn. (Clenches his fists.)

(Moses) Yamada: (Irritated) It's because he is not you. Stop bitching and watch calmly like a gentlemen. Like me of course (Smug grin.)

(Jaime) Takahashi: (Vein pops) oh yeah worm shit? You want some of me? Then face me now and you'll see who you're dealing with. I've defeated you many times before. This will not be different. (Cracks his fist.)

(Moses) Yamada: (Stands up) I accept. And what do you mean you've defeat me many times? We were even up until now. I'd never hold back against you. (Prepares his duel disk.)

(Jaime) Takahashi: (Grins widely) Bring it on you little twerp! Ill stomp you to the underworld! (Prepares his duel disk)

Yamada's new duel disk is red with a red laser plank and Takahashi-san's duel disk is blue with a blue laser plank. Both of them prepare to say "duel" but get interrupted by Konami.

Konami: (Shouting) enough you two! If you really want to duel that badly, go out. We are in the meeting session right now. (Glares at them angrily.)

The entire room looks like it's having an earthquake. Konami's eyes begin glowing. Both of them are silenced and sit again in their respective chairs. Yep, same old Duo. They've had that rivalry since the 5ds timeline, and Konami also didn't change at all. He can still come between the center of those two.

While Takahashi and Yamada were fighting each other, KENYoU paused the video. Now that they've stopped fighting, KENYoU begans to play it again.

Back again with Yuya in the nowhere forest. The MC makes another comment but we ignore him. And now, Yuya arrives on the other side of stadium. Now we can see the audience watching in the corner of stadium. Then Yuya begins shouting to the audience.

Yuya: (Extends his hands) everyone! We begin the climax. **Entermate Discover Hippo** can be treated as 2 tributes for an advance summon.

 **Discover Hippo** begins running to the forest once more and jumps high.

Yuya: I release **Discover Hippo** to Advance summon.

 **Discover hippo** vanishes to particle dust, leaving Yuya still in midair. He tears off his clothes in midair, showing his original attire.

Yuya: (Cheerful Smile) Now, everybody hands up for….. the opening show stars a rare dragon with different colors eyes! **Odd-Eyes Dragon**.

 ***Odd-Eyes Dragon, level 7, Dragon, Dark, Atk 2500, Def 2000***

Yuya: The fun has just Begun!

(Alice) Yasuda: Ooh~ look at that! It reminds me of father's appearance.

Yayoi: (Snorts) And again. Another monster with "Eyes" in the card name.

(Rayna) Rin: Just like I said back at the Barian world. That card is a virus! That card's influence even reached this dimension.

Konami: That card could become a nice addition to my collection. Shame that I can't copy it through the camera. If only I was present in there.

(Bright) Reika: (fixes her glass) that's right. I personally want to observe it directly too if able.

Yuya activates a Continues spell card, **Wonder balloon**. The card depicts a Jack in the box with '?' symbol on every side of the box. And then, Yuya begins grabbing nearby Action cards as fodder for Wonder Balloon's effect. This Action Cards is really handy huh? But to be honest. I don't really like these action cards. It seems to defeat the purpose of being a skillful duelist.

(Wisteria) Fujiwara: Ara. So, this card can become fodder too huh? It's quite versatile then.

(Alice) Yasuda: (Joyful smile) it looks REALLY FUN! We need to try it ourselves right now! I mean RIGHT NOW!

(Lara) Sera: (Smile) Ma~ma~ Yasuda-san. You will have your turn later. But for now, let's watch it first.

Yasuda pouts before watching again. Suddenly, Takahashi interrupts.

(Jaime) Takahashi: (closing his eyes) I hate this whole Action cards thingy. He is not believing in his deck enough and only relying on action cards. Even that ugly faced King Kong is a better duelist than him. He relies on his own strength to defeat this clown. This duel is more like a certain blue cat chasing a brown mouse I watched back there.

(Moses) Yamada: (Humming) for once, I agree with you. This action duel is just about acrobatics. If you really want to show your acrobatic skills that badly, join a circus! (Smug grin)

Takahashi just smirks when Yamada says that. Looks like, he agrees with that statement. Maybe this is a once in a lifetime chance of seeing both of them agree to something. Although there is a point to that. I myself like this system. Duelist do not have to be pro. Duels are supposed to be fun and enjoyable. And this Action cards make it that way.

(Kami) Umino: I'm not agreeing with that statement. You're right that they are relying too much on action cards, but dueling is supposed to be fun. It's no different than a riding duel in my opinion. Both of them look absurd and dangerous.

(Jaime) Takahashi: (Piss off) Don't you dare mock the riding duel! It's the most fun dueling ever created. You can feel the breeze through your entire body. (Imagining)

(Kami)Umino: That's why it's the same. Both of them look fun, but are also dangerous. You don't know what hit you. I prefer normal dueling since it's the safest dueling type. I'm not forcing you to understand how Noble thinks though.

(Jaime) Takahashi: (Angry) You! Even if you are a girl I will stil-

(Kami) Umino; (Glares) I don't need that excuse. Who said a woman is weaker than a man? There are many female duelists out there that can outclass you. Even Yasuda-san can beat you in an OTK (Noble laughs)

For a moment, Takahashi glares at Yasuda while Yasuda just sweats and giggles while titling her head. And glare at Umino again. Both of them have a staring contest for quite a while. Even though Takahashi is clearly a winner and Umino is just sweating. But she won't lose and always maintains her inferior glare.

Seeing this, Konami touches his forehead, indicating a headache. I hope Konami-san is really okay. One of Konami-san's weaknesses is a heated argument, since he doesn't know how to handle it in a peaceful way.

* * *

 **~3rd Pov~**

since we don't need to observe this duel any longer, Konami decide to skip to when Yuya uses a pendulum summon. Everyone looks intently at the hologram screen. And of course, almost everyone notices something odd in Yuya's necklace. Except of course Sakura who is sleeping.

(Jaime) Takahashi: s'wrong with that necklace glowing all of the sudden? Is that for a light show or something?

KENYoU: In the description video or even in comment below this video doesn't even mention those lights in Yuya's necklace. It must be something only those who have experience in the supernatural can see. It just doesn't make much sense. (Taps his chin.)

(Alice) Yasuda: (Clasping her hands) it's pretty.

(Bright) Reika: What do you say Konami? Were you able to solve anything about that necklace? Since you're the most experienced about supernatural phenomena aside from Yasuda-san. (faces Konami with curious look)

Although Konami's Mimic Eyes would be able to determine which power it is if he were present, he can't scan it through video or even camera. His eyes must see the duel directly so, he can only just speculate right now. He says there is a high chance that power is supposed to be a positive one, like Judai, Yusei, and Yuma's power to create miracles. He tells all of them his opinion and they all nod, understand that he can't give them good explanation since that drawback is quite annoying.

(Jaime) Takahashi: (Snort) say all you want about that bullshit power. It looks like cheating to me.

Konami: (Nodding) You're right. Although it's quite handy when you face someone who used to cheat on you too. (Smirks)

And then Yuya looks like he's becoming someone else. He sets a pendulum scale of **Magician of Astronomancy** and **Magician of Chronomancy**. As he sets the Pendulum Scale, the plank of his duel disk shows the word 'PENDULUM' and then 2 pillars of blue light emerge in each side of the field showing **Astromancy** and **Chronomancy** floating with a pendulum that look like Yuya's necklace. Below those magicians are the numbers of their scale.

Everyone in the meeting room and stadium widen their eyes seeing this new summoning method. And Yuya states now he can summon a monster(s) from level 2 to 7 simultaneously. And without hesitation, he summon all monsters in his hand, which consist of **Entermate Whip Viper** , **Entermate Swordfish** and lastly, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.**

(Tasha) Dire: (Shocked) Wait! I know the new summoning method didn't go wrong, it's perfectly executed, just like he states. But isn't there something different with Odd Eyes's appearance? It's like that dragon changed form all of the sudden and has an additional name in the card name. It's not just me right? (Questioning look.)

Everyone nods except 'you know who' and Takahashi who spoke.

(Jaime) Takahashi: Not just you that's for sure. And it doesn't even have to take a genius to know that something went wrong. I'm getting irritated no one seems aware of that fucking flaw! That's definitely a CHEAT! (Shouts.)

Takahashi definitely despises cheating, even though that's not mentioned in one of the thing he dislikes in the stats sheets.

Everyone agrees with the statement. It's like an 'I win button' when your best cards just appear in your hands magically, everyone who's aware of that will call it a cheat of course. Although, Konami does it thrice. One of it is with Yasuda.

* * *

We watch through all the dueling until Sasaki Yuya wins the duel.

Konami: Alright let's stop here

KENYoU closes the hologram screen and waits for the next order along with everyone else. Konami then speaks.

Konami: (Crosses his arm) so? What is you guys' opinion? Is there something odd or something interesting? Feel free to share it.

Everyone raises their hands one by one and Konami decides to hear their opinion regarding Pendulum summon in order. First would be Fujiwara.

(Wisteria) Fujiwara: It's quite versatile I believe. You can literally swarm monsters with that and gain a beat down strategy more easily (Taps her chin)

(Kami) Umino: (Arrogant smirk) Noble would be more suited to these Pendulum summons. I don't know how that mere mongrel can have those cards but I will surely have my own in the future. You better make one for me Konami (glares at him.)

Konami: (Laughs) I can't promise that but surely, I will try it. (Reassuring smile)

Umino cheeks have bit of red in them after seeing Konami's smile.

(Wisteria) Fujiwara: (Chuckle) Ara ara~ Konami-kun. You really are a lady killer aren't you? (Chuckles some more)

(Tasha) Dire: (Still thinking about lady killer thing) ah! Oh? My turn right? It's really good though. But I don't need it since my monster specialty is also swarming monsters.

(Nataly) Narita: (Smile cheerfully) I definitely like it! Swarming monster is not my specialty but with that summoning method, my beat down deck will surely be more fearsome.

(Cherry) Sakura: (Sleepy eyes) it's really good. Especially that pendulum effect that can negate spell and trap cards (Lazy voice)

"since when did she awake?" This is thought by all members of Konami's squad. More or less though, since Reyna has her own way of thinking as the most unpredictable member.

(Bright) Reika: (Fixing her glasses) it has a potential as a gateway for other summoning methods. Even Advanced summons can be easily used with this pendulum mechanic.

(Jaime) Takahashi: (Nonchalantly) it's good I must say. But that's just it. It's quite handy in its own way. The only think I hate are those Action cards. But I hold no grudge against that summoning method.

(Moses) Yamada: (grin) it will be nice if we possess those cards. If we decide to steal that card. You know who you calling. (Twisted grin)

(Alice) Yasuda: (muttering) Meany

(Nataly) Narita: (Muttering) little version of steam head.

(Rayna) Rin: I don't have much to say about the summoning method. But that guy named Yuya is talented as an Entertainer. Although he is still needs to improve, I'm sure he will become a great entertainment duelist. (Clasps her hands).

KENYoU: Although I also don't have anything new to say, this pendulum summon will absolutely benefit our group. (Smiles with satisfaction.)

(Sara) Ingrid: (Humming) it's clearly a useful summoning method. If there is a cute version of it, I will certainly buy it no matter the cost.

Yayoi: (smirk) we can have good sums of money if we can produce that cards since it looks like it's the first time those cards were published. Imagine the money we could have if we sell those cards to the public with a good price? I can bathe with DP all over my body (Imagining.)

(Alice) Yasuda: (Titling her head) Why would you bath in DP? Why not use water? I never heard someone bath in DP. Is it good? (Curious look)

Yayoi: (Smirking widely) it's relaxing, short stuff. It will freshen your mind like a newly born baby.

(Alice) Yasuda: (Excited) Ooh~ Really?

(Lara) Sera: (sweating) don't take it too seriously Yasuda-san. (Cough) in my opinion, it would be, great. So much potential can be used with that summoning method. But it's useless to me since I mostly use level 1 monsters. (Narrows her eyes)

And the group became silent. We just realize there are two other participants who have not voiced their opinion. It was a certain silver haired girl and a grey haired little girl.

(Emma) Kimi: umm…uh….oh?...Its…..Good…I guess? (Nervous)

As always. She is always nervous even with familiar faces. We can't even remember if she ever talked normally. And then there is the last girl who is the most abnormal of our members since she is so unpredictable.

Wait? Where is she now? She is not in her chair. Did she just slip away from our attention this whole meeting? But they all are sure that Megumi was present at the start of meeting. And Kimi said that she is the one who said 'Issac Newton Cradle' back there. As expected, she is way too sharp and able to confirm surroundings than any other member.

And suddenly the room becomes chill, and then, a breathing sound could be heard behind Rin. There's a white silhouette of a twin tailed girl. For a brief moment, it looks like a ghost takes form. Almost every member except Konami, Takahashi, Sakura (Sleeping) and Yasuda, screams to the top of their lungs while Rin just faints. Even Sakura is awakened by the sudden loudness.

To our relief, it is just Megumi bringing various glasses full of drinks for us and a bottle of juice. They just remember they forgot about beverages in this meeting.

Megumi sits down in her chair and states her opinion.

(Reyna) Megumi: (Monotone) Good….

…..That's it!? Most of our members curse internally. But its acceptable since this is Megumi we are talking about.

After that, we enter in to our last discussions. Choosing our own school. Everyone is given the list of schools in Miami city. After some time, they give it back to Konami and Konami gives it to Reika to take a note of it. The list goes like this:

LDS: Ingrid, Reika, Narita

You Show DS: Yasuda, Sera, Rin.

Blue Sea DS: Umino.

Fuma DS: Megumi, Kimi.

Samurai DS: Tasha

Ritual DS: Fujiwara

Acedemic formal school: KENYoU

Non-school: Konami, Takahashi, Yayoi

And thus, our journey through separate ways begins once more.

End of chapter.

 _ **Not my best chapter I must say. The duel will happen in the next chapter that's for sure. But I will ask to choose which school I should focus on in the next chapter. Choose one and I will do it. All of the schools mention in this chapter is canon. See you in the next week or more.**_

 _ **There is no stats sheet in this chapter. So be patience for the next one :D**_


	7. Update Note

_**Hello. This is Raygha. I have unpleasant news for all of you who read this fic. Currently my monitor is broken and I can't write until I bought new one (I'm currently using my friends PC). But don't worry, I'm not abandoning this. But until then, I hope you be patient.**_


End file.
